Filling your Daddy's Shoes
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Jay Halstead was in the Army with his friend Kyle James. Kyle has a son Shane Michael who is 13. Jay is a Detective in Intelligence often found sneaking around with Erin. Shane lives with Jay when His Dad goes overseas since His Mom doesn't want anything to do with him. Jay is basically Shane's Uncle. One Day Jay finds out some bad news. Which causes Shane to live with Jay.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Again

**_I do not own any Chicago PD,Fire or Med. ALL rights go to Dick Wolf and the writer's of Chicago PD fire and Med. I only own the charcter's I create._**

 _This book series is Honoring ALL Military risking their lives for my Freedoms. Thank you so much for what you do everyday and I can never repay you for it._

Shane stood in the hallway of his Dad's apartment. He was staring at a picture on the wall. It was one of him and his Dad,and His Uncle Jay.

"Cmon Shane! Let's go." said Kyle

Kyle walked out the bathroom. Opened his front door. Jay is meeting him at the airport.

Shane followed behind him.

"Dad,I'm gonna miss you." Shane hugged his Dad.

"I'm gonna miss you too Son."

Kyle drove to the airport, parked his car, and walked inside. Shane saw Jay and ran over to him and Hugged his Uncle.

"Hey Bud. Ready to have some fun."

"Yeah. And I'm gonna miss you Dad." Shane hugged Kyle and never let him go.

"Shane,I'll be back. I promise. I love you." They hugged again,and Kyle kissed the top of Shane's head.

"Cmon Shane. Wanna go see the guys at the district?" asked Jay

"Yeah. We can." Shane looked back on his Dad leaving. He started to cry.

Jay saw a tear, he bent down and looked him in the eye.  
"Hey Bud,We go through this every time. You and I both know He's coming home. We'll meet him right here in this airport."

"I know. He's just going to miss my basketball though."

"I'll be there and so will everyone from the district. We'll cheer you on!"

"Alright."

Jay and Shane walked to his truck. Shane got in and Jay started it up. He drove to the district.

"Hey Hank! I brought Shane here if that's ok with you."

"Yeah. Totally."  
Shane and Jay proceed to walk into Intelligence. Jay sat in his chair.

"Hey Shane! How's school?" asked Adam

"Good. I have straight A's and I'm taking all honors classes."

"Wow! Congrats." said Erin

"Uncle Jay! Can Erin come over for Dinner? I like it when she comes over we always have fun."  
Jay was motioning for Him to shut up.

"Yeah Jay. I'll come over. Thanks Shane for asking."

"No problem." said Shane

Erin walked into the break room and started to pour her coffee. Jay walked in behind her.  
"Erin,I thought we didn't wanna tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what? We aren't dating. Just two friends and his nephew having dinner. What's wrong with that?"

"I know. I know."

Jay poured his cup of coffee.

"Uncle Jay?"

"What if Dad doesn't make it back home?"

"Shane,He will make it home. I promise. He won't leave you here. Although,He does leave you here with me every time He gets deployed. This is is 4th tour."

"Why does He keep going back?" asked Shane

"Shane,He wants to do what I did. Save People,He thinks if He's home then He's not saving anyone but in reality He is. He saved Mouse and I."

"Hey Uncle Mouse!" Shane walked over to Mouse and hugged him.

"Hey Shane!"

Jay and Shane spent the afternoon at the district before going to Jay's house. Shane said goodbye to everyone and Jay drove to his apartment. Jay has a room for Shane knowing that he always comes over.

"Can we play XBox?" Shane walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Sure. I gotta make Dinner though."

"You like Erin don't you?"

"Well,It's different Shane. We've been partners for 3 years now. I don't know. I guess it's weird. I love her. And I don't think that'll ever change. Shane,I remember your Dad and Your Mom. They were amazing together. Until your Mom decided to leave you with your Dad. I stepped in and helped him raise you while he's gone,because I know he'd do the same if I was in this situation. But back to the point I do like Erin. I hope that one day she's the mother of my kids."

"Uncle Jay,Why didn't my Dad leave the Army?"

"I don't know bud. Like I said earlier, He feels as if When He's home He won't be helping people whereas when He's overseas. He's helping save his country. That's a real hero. Someone who doesn't care about the risks that come with the job. And they still do it anyway. Shane,Your dad won't stop you from doing anything. If you wanna go into the Army. Go save the country. If you wanna become a Police Officer like your Uncle Jay,then go ahead. If you wanna become a Doctor,Your Dad will always stand with you."

"Uncle Jay,Thanks for being there for me when my Mom wasn't and Thanks for being there for me when my Dad can't. You're my hero." Shane hugged Jay

Jay looked up and hugged him tight.

Jay got up and went into the kitchen. He started to fix the Chicken parmesan. Shane got out all the ingredients. Jay sat down at the table and cut up the Chicken for Shane to start breading. After He finished that he cut up the seasoning. And put it in the pan and sauteed it down. Then he cooked the chicken and threw it in the pot. Shane heard a doorbell.  
He ran to the door and opened it.  
Erin walked in.

"Hey Erin!" said Shane

"Hey Shane,Where's Jay?"

"The kitchen. He's finishing up dinner."

The computer started ringing. Shane ran towards it.

"Uncle Jay,It's Dad!" yelled Shane

He answered it.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Son. How's it going over there?"

"Great,Uncle Jay is fixing dinner right now."

"That's cool bud. Listen,I might not be able to call for a while. I have a mission. Ok. I love you Shane,Tell your Uncle Thank you."

"I love you Dad!"

The call ended.

"Ok Shane,Get in the kitchen. I have your plate ready."

"I didn't think you'd show." Jay hugged Erin

"Well, I wanted to come have dinner."

"Corn and Chicken Parmesan. And Coke or whatever you want to drink."

"Uncle Jay,My basketball game is tomorrow."

"Oh right. Shane,You are going to need to give me your schedule. I got a calendar to put on the fridge so I know when you have things going on."

"Alright!" Shane finished his dinner then he went into the bathroom and took a shower.

"Erin,You know It's a good thing you are here."

"Why?"

"Because I can do this and no one will ever know." Jay kissed Erin

Shane walked out the bathroom twenty minutes later and Went into his room.

"I love you Uncle Jay!" Shane hugged him then went back into his room


	2. Chapter 2: Playing a Game

"Shane! Get your ass up! School! And I gotta get to work. We have case."

Shane jumped out of bed after checking his phone. He got a text from Reese Casey. His girlfriend.

"I'm coming." He threw some clothes on, and walked out the door. He grabbed a granola bar and his school bag.

"You ready? Got everything you need?"

"Yes Sir."

"Matt Casey told me you are dating his daughter?"

"Yeah, I am. I've been friends with her since Pre-K. If you didn't know that. And I really like her. The same way you like Erin." Shane teased

"You like her huh? I bet you do kid. I'm glad you are staying with me. We always have fun when you come over. I wish your Dad was here to see you grow up."

"You watched me grow up. I am glad."

The boys both walked out the apartment.

"I'm going to pick you up or Erin is. It might be Adam or someone. Don't get into a car with a stranger. Got it. Love you Shane."

"Alright. My Basketball game is today."

"Right. Ok,Well never mind. I'll be here right out of work buddy."

Shane hopped out the car and walked inside. Jay drove to work.  
"Hey Shane! I'll be at your game tonight." said Reese

"Hey."

Jay walked inside and It was busy. Phones were ringing, People were rushing in and out of the door.

"Jay,Where have you been? We picked up a case. You and Lindsay go tell the family and find more about this kid."

"Ok." Jay walked back down the stairs.

"Jay,You ok?" asked Erin

Erin walked beside him, and got into the car.

"Yeah,I guess. I'm worried about Shane. Come on." Erin started up the car and drove to the house.

Jay and Erin both proceed to walk up the steps, and Jay knocks on the door.  
A Woman answers it.

"Are you Mrs. Grander?" asked Erin

"Yes,Why?"

"We found your son. I'm afraid he was murdered. The Intelligence Unit is doing all they can to find who did this. I promise. We are going to need you to confirm if the body is his."  
The Woman started to cry on those words. Her husband walked up behind her and held her.

"If it's alright with you. Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, Go ahead." said the Husband

Jay and Erin walk into the house.  
"Was there anyone suspicious that Blake hung out with? Anyone or anything out of the ordinary?"

"No,But I guess this one kid his name was Patrick Harper."

"Thank you so much and I'm sorry for your loss."

Jay and Erin walked out the house and into the car.

"When are you going to let me drive?"

"Never. I mean I don't do this on purpose but Jay,You and I both know you can't drive."

"I understand. Anyway Shane's basektball game is tonight. He told me to invite everyone."

"I'll go Halstead,maybe after you and I can go to Molly's as friends."

"Yeah. I guess We can."

"Jay,Erin. We found who did it. He confessed." said Antonio

"Fastest case I've ever worked." said Adam

Jay sat down to the pile of paperwork he has to do. He started to do it since He'd have to leave in a couple hours.

"Shane wants to know if you'd wanna come to his basketball game tonight."

"I'll go!" said Kevin

Kim walked up the steps, and walked over by Adam

"Kim and I will go." said Adam

"Hey Dad!" said Reese

Reese walked into the firehouse.

"Hey Reese,Aren't you going to the basketball game?"

"Well,Yes I am. I just wanted something to eat. Is Uncle Peter cooking something?"

"He should be."

Reese walked into the kitchen and walked towards the counter.  
"Uncle Peter,What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs."

"Ok. I am starving so finish it up Please."

Reese walked towards her Uncle Kelly.  
"Hey Reese,How's my favorite niece?"

"Great,I mean I'm excited to watch Shane play."

"Did His Dad go over seas?"

"Yeah. He did. He's staying with His Uncle Jay."

Shane started warming up his layups. Then started practicing some drills.  
"Nice Shot Shane! I knew I wasn't going to regret putting you on JV."

"You won't Sir!"

Shane went back to warming up.

"Alright. I'll see you at the game." Jay started walking down the steps and he got in his car

"Erin,Jay loves that kid." said Kevin

"I know he does. You can tell he'd take a bullet just so he could live. He's watched him grow up. Shane's Dad and Jay have been best friends since Middle School. Jay would do the same for any of us if We were in Kyle's situation."

"That's true."

Erin picked her bag up and walked to her car. She drove to Chicago Junior High parked her car then walked inside. After She left everyone else drove to the gym.

"Hey Jay!"

Erin sat down next to Jay. Kevin walked over them and sat down.

"Shane! Good Luck!" said Kevin

He smiled. If only his Dad was here.  
Towards the end of the game. The score is 50-47 the Tigers are winning. Chicago is winning. Shane got fouled so now He's making the winning point and shooting a free throw.

"Come on Shane. You can do it." Jay whispered

Shane threw the ball and He scored. He won the game!  
His Dad was standing behind him. Shane turned around and screamed.

"Dad!" Shane hugged his Dad. All While His team is running onto the court.

"Good Job Son."

Jay and the team ran onto the court and hugged Shane.

"Welcome back Kyle." Jay Hugged his friend

"Jay,I'm only back for the weekend. Do you wanna come camping with Shane and I?"

"Yeah. I'll come."

"Shane,You are going to get moved to Varsity next year. You have great potential." said his Coach

"Thanks Coach."

 **Thank you for reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. Will Be a Full Linstead Fanfic I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: Camping

Jay woke up early the next morning. He got up and went to the shower. He got out got dressed.

"Shane! Get up!" yelled Kyle

Shane got up from his bed and went into the shower.

"Dad,You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go take a shower we are leaving in a bit. Uncle Jay is meeting us there."

"Ok."

Shane walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar.

Erin called Jay .

"Jay,Do you wanna do something this weekend?"

"No,I am going camping with Shane and Kyle before he leaves again. I'm sorry Erin."

Erin picked up her cup of coffee.

"Jay,I understand. Go have spend some time with Kyle and Shane. You need it."

"Thanks Erin. Next weekend."

Jay packed his bag and jumped into his truck. He drove to Kyle's apartment and walked in.

"Shane,You ready for some fun."

"Yeah,Dad said He'll teach me how to shoot."

Reese texted him

R- Hey Shane,The Chicago Fire department is having the annual banquet. Do you wanna go?"

S- I can't. I'm going camping with my Uncle Jay and Dad.

R- ok. See you when you come back.

"I can teach you Shane."

Jay walked sat on the couch only to get up a couple seconds Later. Jay,Shane and Kyle hopped into the car. Jay drove to a nearby campsite in a couple cities over. It took 5 hours. Shane slept the whole way.

"Kyle,How's everyone over there?"

"Jay,this will be my last tour. My active duty is up this year so once it's done. I'm just going to stay home and raise my Son. I've missed too much of his life. I don't wanna miss anymore."

"There's this girl. That I'm in love with. Kyle,My partner. That's it. I wanna marry her but We aren't even dating."

"Jay,You have a problem there. Tell her how you feel. That's what I did to Maggie. But she left anyway. You know,I never thought I'd be a parent and going into the Army at 19, that's something no one wants to do. Jay,You and I. We've been best friends since Kindergarten. We went through a lot. Hell,You even wanted to steal my girl a couple times."

"Actually I did. Remember Kirsten and Amy."

"Oh right. That was before high school. The good ole days."

Kyle and Jay chuckled.

"Ally called me the other day."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to go out for coffee. I told her no. I mean, She cheated on me twice,when I was overseas. Then she wanted to get back together with me. No. I told her I'm seeing someone."

"Good. She doesn't deserve you. But I know who does. Erin. She deserves your love. If you love her,then tell her that. Don't keep that in. You might not get a tomorrow. So tell her."

"Kyle,I'm just worried that If We break up we won't have the same friendship as before."

"You Halstead,You're worried about that. Erin must really mean a lot to you. Jay,just tell her."

"I will I mean. What can i lose."

Shane woke up. And sat up.

"Lose your job."

It was a moment of silence.

"Shane,Shut it!" Jay joked

Everyone chuckled.  
"I'm joking,but you did her Voight. Right?"

Jay parked the car. Shane unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car.

"The smell of fresh air. For the weekend. Hmm."

"Can we go shooting now?" begged Shane

Shane grabbed the rifle then went into the woods.

"I'll go with him." said Jay

Jay walked into the woods.

"Shane,Where are you?"

Shane cocked the gun and pointed it at the bird up in the tree.

"No. Shane hand it over." Jay grabbed the gun from him uncocked it and emptied the chamber.

"First Shane check to see if it's empty. Then you always keep it on safety. Then happy shooting after you know not to point it at anyone. Shane,There's these rules for a reason."

"Alright." Kyle stood there watching Jay help Shane. He smiled then ran into the woods.

"Uncle Jay! That was awesome!"

"Dad,I am having a lot of fun."

"I am too son."

"This is the best Thanksgiving weekend ever!" Shane exclaimed

Kyle walked over towards Shane and hugged him.

"Shane,You get to shoot a turkey."

"I do?" Shane looked puzzled

"Yeah and Kyle, Hank invited the team over to his house for Thanksgiving. I'll ask you can probably come eat with us. Maybe go Black Friday shopping because I know this little rascal." Jay said as he rubbed his hand through Shane's hair. "Wants the new Black Ops Game and a new Xbox!"

Shane sat down at the picnic table and smiled "I do want the new game and a new xbox."

"Jay,that's not the only reason you wanna go Black Friday shopping? Is it?" Kyle smiled then laughed

"Ok,no. I wanna get Erin this necklace with our initals on it. I mean, I'm telling her I love her on Christmas." Jay blushed,then chuckled

Erin walked up the steps to the District,and stopped in front of Platt

"Erin,What are you doing here?" asked Platt

Platt had a puzzled look on her face.

"I gotta talk to Hank." Erin stormed up the steps of Intelligence, and into Hank's office.

Hank turned around looked confused. He sat down in his chair. "Erin,What's wrong?" He asked

"Why do you keep telling me who I can and cannot date? Hank,I'm 32 I am old enough to make my own decisions. If Jay and I wanna date. Let us,because I know and you know Jay looks at me the same way you used to look at Camille. Hank, I love him. He's my partner, He's my best friend. He promised to always have my back and I'll always have his."

Hank cleared the lump from his throat,and began "Erin,I love how you stood up for love, I know that boy looks at you the same way I looked at Camille. Erin,You are like a daughter to me. I have always loved you like one. I'm not ready for you to get heartbroken like you did with Charlie. Erin,promise to always say hi and never forget about me? I'll give you my permission to date him on one condition."

"Hank,What?"

"You have to keep it modest and not be all lovey dovey at work. Got it."

"Ok."

Shane walked into the tent and sat next to Jay.  
"Uncle Jay,Tell me the story you wanted to tell me."

"Alright. Shane,I was around your age. I moved schools to An expensive school. Ok. I was great at soccer. I met this kid his name was Owen. We were close friends. Not as close as your Dad and I. But We played soccer brother Will he always tried getting on our Dad's good side. My Mom got pregnant,and had a girl named Gracie. She's the best little sister ever but back to the point. Will,he became a Doctor's to be on my dad's good side. I never saw my life as a Doctor. I always wanted to be a hero. So that's what I became. My Dad always hated me from the time I was little to when I left for the Army. I know He doesn't wanna see him. Hell,He's probably still pissed that I left. Gracie she's around 19 now. I haven't seen her in a while though. She's in College. Last time I checked. M-My um Mom, she passed away a couple years back."

Gracie sent him a text "Hey Jay! Meet your nephew Easton Michael Halstead." with a picture attached.

Jay put a huge smile on his face.

"Jay,What happened?" Kyle walked over towards Jay and sat on the bed.

"Gracie,She had a baby today apparently."

"Isn't she like 19?"

"Yeah. You can't say anything because you had a kid at 19. He's kinda sitting right next to me." Jay chuckled.

The next morning the trio got up and pakced their bags and got the truck packed up so They could leave. Jay hopped into the truck and drove to Kyle's house dropped Kyle and Shane off then drove to his house.

He walked inside and sat down on his couch and turned his Tv on.

He sent his sister a text

"Hey Gracie! I would love to meet him. Can I come to the hospital?"

"Yeah sure. You can come now if you want. I'm sorry for not telling you about him."

He paused for a minute,grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He sat on the driver's seat with his phone on Erin's contact. He pressed sent and He sent the text.

 **I will have an update every week. But What did you think? Do you wanna see a lot more of his brother and sister? Linstead? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Him

Jay rushed into the hospital and into the elevator. He pushed the button that led to the Maternity floor.

The elevator stopped and Jay walked out. He went to the front desk.

"I am looking for Gracie Halstead." He spoke

The nurse typed up on the computer Gracie Halstead.

"Room 202." The nurse looked up from the computer.

"Thank you." Jay walked over to room 202 and stopped at the door. He thought about what He'd say to her. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

"Gracie? It's Jay."

The nurse walked over to the door and opened it.

Gracie finished breastfeeding and wiped Easton off.

"Thank you." she said to the nurse

The nurse walked out the room.

"Gracie? You could've called me. Or Will. I would've helped pay for somethings."

Jay sat down on the recliner.

"I know, but I had his Dad help me. Well,I mean he offered. Dad's here."

"He is?" Jay put a feared look on his face.

"Yeah,He's grabbing a bite to eat. You can hold him you know."

Jay got up from the recliner and walked over towards the bed. Gracie handed him Easton. Jay held him close and smiled.

"He's so tiny. I love him!" Jay exclaimed

William Jay's Dad walked in the door. He looked at and right when Jay looked up from the baby.

"Dad?"

"Jay,I wasn't expecting you here. I mean,I didn't think you'd come."

"Dad,That was over 13 years ago. I left and came back. And now I'm working in Hank Voight's unit. I have a steady job and a girlfriend."

"Wow Jay. Who is it?" His Dad asked

"My partner. She's amazing and I love her raspy voice that She has and I get this amazing feeling every time I see her."

"You work in Hank Voight's Unit?" Gracie's boyfriend Daniel walked out the bathroom.

"Yeah Why?"

"I heard about him. Hi I'm Michael, I'm working towards becoming a firefighter. Hank,He's tough isn't he?"

"Yeah, He'll bust your balls if that's what you are wondering. But Yeah, he's tough but He gets the job done."

Jay sat down still holding Easton.

"Gracie,It was nice seeing you and Easton. I really gotta go." Jay looked down at his phone to a million texts from Shane

"Jay,It was nice seeing you too. Maybe you can come visit again. I'd love for you to have a relationship with Easton."

"Thanks. I love you."

Jay got into his truck and drove to Erin's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Jay? I wasn't expecting you. I mean, You were camping then you didn't answer my texts so I thought you were mad at me."

Jay grabbed her face and kissed it. Erin looked up at Jay and bit her lip then smiled.  
"Erin,I love you. I have always loved you."

"Jay,I love you a lot. More than i have ever loved anyone else."  
Jay kissed her again

They kissed then went into the bedroom, and threw their clothes off then kissed again.

Shane walked into the front room and sat on the couch next to his Dad.  
"Dad,Can you tell me about my Mom?"

"Bud, what do you wanna know?"

"What's she like?"

"Shane,We dated for 5 years. She was awesome, Jay and I, We fought over her when we were 13. Thinking back on it, Not a good idea. But She got pregnant with you after she had you. She decided she didn't wanna become a Mom. That year I was getting deployed and Your Grandparents raised you. For those couple years then when your Uncle Jay got hurt. He offered to watch you and take care of you while I was gone."

 **Thanksgiving**  
Shane woke up, at 9:00 and took a shower then walked into his room and got dressed in his Nice Polo and jeans.

"Dad,I'm ready."

Kyle walked out the bathroom

"Alright Son. Let's go." Kyle and Shane both got into the car. Kyle drove to Hank's house

Shane knocked on the door.

"Hank,I hope you don't mind us coming over."

"It's fine. I always like having more people over. Anyways,How are you Shane?"

"Great."

Shane walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"Hank! The Turkey is burning!" yelled Kim

She ran into the front room.  
"I'm coming."

Hank turned the stove down.

"Uncle Jay!" Shane hugged him

"Hey Bud. How's my favorite nephew?"

"Great."

"Grandpa!" Grant ran into the the kitchen and hugged Hank

"Hey Grant. Where's your brother?"

Mikey walked into the kitchen and hugged Hank.

"Hey Grandpa!"

Daniel wobbled into the front room.

"Hey Danny." .

"Nannie." Danny put his arms out wide,Erin picked him up.

She played with him a bit.

The boys ran upstairs and played with the Xbox.

"Kyle are We still going shopping tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm getting Shane his new Xbox and Black Ops 3."

"Cool. I'm getting Erin a dog and the necklace." Jay whispered

"What kind of dog?" whispered Kyle

"German Shepherd or Belgian Malinois."

"Wow!"

Erin walked over to Jay and hugged him.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Shane's Christmas present. He's getting a dog." Jay lied

"Jay,You do know. He's mostly at your house right? You'll be raising the dog."

"I have no problem with it. Hell,the dog can stay at my house."

Erin laughed

Justin walked up to the stairs.  
"Boys! Dinner!" yelled Justin

All three of the boys ran down the stairs.

"Erin,There's someone I want you to meet after we finish Dinner here."

Ok. Jay." Erin looked confused.

Everyone settled around the table and passed the bowls around. After they did that. They said their prayers and thanked God for their feast.

After Dinner Shane went home with Erin and Jay,Because Erin was watching Shane while Kyle and Jay went Black Friday shopping. Shane went to Jay's Dad's house.

Jay,Erin and Shane walked up the steps. Jay knocked on the door.

"Dad,I wanted to come eat dinner and say Hi."

"Jay,You could've walked in. This used to be your house."

Shane,Jay and Erin walked in the door. Shane sat on the couch.

"Hey Erin! Hey Shane." said Will  
Will walked out the kitchen.

"Hey Will! How's the hospital?" asked Erin

"Great."

"Erin,This is my Dad and My sister and you already know Will."

"Hey Gracie! Where's my nephew?"

"Right there in his Carseat." Gracie pointed to the carseat. Jay walked over to the carseat and unhooked his seatbelt. Jay held him close and smiled

"Hi Easton."

After a while they left. Jay dropped Shane and Erin off at his house then drove to Kyle's place and picked him up.

"You ready Bro." said Kyle

"I am so ready. I'll get the game you get the Xbox then We'll drive to Zale's and get the necklace. Then go to this person's house where I'm getting the dog."

Jay drove to Target and they both got out. Jay stood in the line for the game while Kyle stood in the line for the Xbox. Jay got the game then He walked over to the Ipad's and iPhones and got one for himself and Shane and Erin

"Jay,You ready?" asked Kyle

"Yeah, I got what I needed. Let's go to Zale's and get the necklace."

Jay and Kyle hopped into the truck and drove off. Shane walked into the front room and sat on the couch

"Shane,I want you to know that I'm here to talk to. I may not be your Mom but I'm the closest thing you have to one. Shane,I went through a lot when I was a kid. One of them growing up at 13 to raise myself and raise my little brother."

"Thanks Erin. I mean I wanna talk about it, but with your Dad gone all the time. It's hard. I don't understand it. Kids think it's easy not having a Mom around and turn around not having your Dad around all the time. To me,going through deployment is the hardest thing. I don't like him not being home but Like Uncle Jay said He's a Hero. I can't be mad at that. So I'll just embrace it. You and Uncle Jay have to get married. You love him and He loves you. It's true love."

"Shane you are a smart kid."

"I'm here to pick up something I ordered well over a month ago." said Jay

"What's your Name?"

"Uh,Jay Halstead. I ordered the boxes necklace that has the initals."

"Here's your necklace. I hope your pretty little lady loves it."

"Thank you. And I hope."

Jay and Kyle walked out the store and got into Jay's truck. Jay opened the box and stared at the necklace.

"I can't wait to give it to her."


	5. Chapter 5: Mistletoes & Christmas Lights

Shane walked towards Jay's room and knocked on his door.

"It's Christmas!" He yelled

Jay fell off the bed and hit his head.

"Damn you Shane!" Jay got up and opened his door. Erin was still sleeping.

"Erin! Come on wake up!" Jay tapped her shoulder and woke her up.

"Hm,I'm coming."

Erin got out of bed, Jay handed Shane a couple boxes. He tore the wrapping paper open.

"Dad said I wasn't getting a new phone til March." Shane said

"Eh,We lied."

Jay grabbed a box and handed it to Erin. She looked at him,then looked back at the box and tore it open. She opened it up to a German Shepherd.

"You got me a dog?" She looked confused.

"I thought you would want a dog. And plus I kinda want one. What are you going to name it?"

Jay kissed Erin on the head. Shane picked up another box and tore it open. He got an Xbox.

"Whoo! I got an Xbox! Thank you."

"Shane,there's someone who's been watching you this whole time."

"What'd you mean?"

"We are skyping your Dad right now. He's watching you open your presents." Jay got up and moved the pillow that's hiding the laptop.

"Hey Son! I just wanted to call and Say Merry Christmas and I love you. Have a Great Day. And you and I are playing that game when I get back. I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Dad,I miss you and Merry Christmas. I'm gonna kick your butt on that game. I love you and see you when you get back."

Erin sat on the floor playing with the puppy.

"How about Wrigley like Wrigley Field."

"Erin,I like that name."

"I thought you might knowing you're a Cubs Fan."

"How about Ace?" Shane walked over to the puppy pet him.

"I like Ace."

"I do too." said Jay

"Ace Midnight Halstead is his name."

"Erin,There's one more thing I wanna give you." Jay grabbed the tiny box and handed it to her.

"Jay,What is this?" Erin looked a bit confused

"Your present. Open it."

Erin ripped open the box and it revealed a necklace with Erin and Jay's initals.

"Jay,I..I have no words. It's beautiful."

Jay and Erin hugged and then kissed.

"Erin,I love you." Jay whispered into her ear before kissing her again.

"Wow! ok. Do you not notice me here still?" Shane joked

"Oh right. Who wants breakfast?" asked Jay

"I do!"

"How about we go to the omlet place on 5th street."

"Ok." Everyone got dressed then they all got into the truck and left.

"What a Nice little family you have." said the waitress

Jay and Erin looked at each other.

"He's not my son. I'm helping my best friend raise him. Since He's overseas saving the country."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You should be overseas helping him."

Jay got up from his seat.

"Actually I did. 4 tours in Afghanistan and I got a medical discharge. Now I'm a Detective for the Intelligence Unit."

"Oh wow! I'm sorry."

"Come on Jay. Let's go to Hank's house."

They all got into the truck and drove off.

"Hey Hank! Hope you don't mind us coming for breakfast. The lady at the restaurant was rude."

"Great. Come in."

"I'm moving somewhere's where it doesn't snow in the winter." said Shane

Everyone chuckled,

"You do that kid." Jay ruffled his hand through his hair.

Kim woke up and looked at Adam.

"Wake up!" she yelled

"Hmm." Adam woke up with a smile, and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked

"I am going to get your present." Kim got out of bed and followed him.

Adam grabbed a tiny box and looked straight at Kim.

He knelt down on one knee and opened the box up. Kim started crying.

"Kim,I am always the happiest when I'm around you. I love you to the moon and back. Kim,I want you to be the one I wake up to every morning. I want you to be the mother of my kids. Kim,Will you marry me?"

Kim shook her head, yes. Adam put the ring on her finger.

They both hugged.

"Grandpa!" Grant and Mikey came running into the house taking their coats off.

"Hey Grant! Hey Mikey!" said Shane

"Hey Shane!"

"Dad,Can we go back outside?" asked Grant

"Yeah. Sure."

"Boys,Put your coats on!" yelled Olive

Shane put his coat on before going outside. Grant was already outside making a snowball to throw at Shane or Mikey.

"Mikey,Don't you dare!" Mikey chugged a snowball at Shane.

A truck pulled up to the driveway or what's left of the driveway. Reese hopped out the truck. She ran up to the snow and made a snowball. Then chugged it at Grant.

"She's got an arm." said Mikey

"Back off boys. I'm taken." said Reese

Reese kissed Shane on the cheek. He blushed.

"Aww. Shane!" the boys started making fun of him.

"I'm going inside. It's cold!" complained Grant

"You are such a sissie. Stop complaining."

Grant marched inside the house. Followed by everyone else.

"It's too cold?" asked Hank

"Yeah. A little too cold." said Reese

June 5,2016

Jay and Shane get out the truck and proceeded inside Zale's

"Uncle Jay,what are we buying here?" asked Shane

"I'm gonna propose to Erin. She's my one and only."

The two walk in and immediately Jay sees a ring that pops out to him. It's a diamond ring with tiny diamonds around it.

"I'm getting this one." said Jay

Jay told the guy helping them they want the ring.

"I love that ring Uncle Jay."

"I'm glad you do."

Jay bought the ring then put it inside his jacket pocket. He drove to the district.

"Hank,Can I uh talk to you?" asked Jay

"Yeah."

Jay followed Hank into his office,and sat down.

"Hank,Can I have your blessing to marry Erin?"

Hank looked surprised

"Jay,I knew it was going to happen. Jay,Promise to always protect her?"

"Promise. I'll always protect her."

"Jay,If you don't. You'll be at the bottom of Lake Michigan."

"I'll protect her til the day I die."

Hank shook his hand.

"You may have my blessing."


	6. Chapter 6: Honoring the Veteran's

July 4,2016

This Chapter is dedicated to all the Veterans Young or old. Thank you for your Service. I cannot express enough words to say Thank you. Thank you for your Service. #America #VeteransDay2015 #USArmy #USMarines #USAirForce #USCoastGuard Honor them all on this Day!

Shane sat on the steps of the district looking at the parade. He was waving a flag. Grant,Reese and Mikey stood next to him.

"Hey Bud,You okay?" asked Hank

"Yeah,I'm fine I'm just missing my Dad."

"I know kid. He'll be home soon."

Everyone was cheering. There was Patriotic music playing.

"And I'm proud to be an American,where atleast I know I'm free."

"Shane,Have Fun! Later,We are going swimming." said Adam

Platt walked out the building,wearing a Red,White and Blue shirt, that has the Chicago Police Department patch on it.

Shane stood up and kept waving his flag.

"I love doing this Jay." Erin hugged him.

"I do too.

"Happy Birthday Shane!" said Jay

"Thanks Uncle Jay. If only Dad were here."

"He's here in spirit."

Jay ruffled his hand through his hair.

"I love you Uncle Jay."Shane hugged him then looked back at the parade. The parade lasted half the day. After the parade They all went to Hank's house and went swimming.

Shane threw his swim trunks on and did a cannonball into the pool splashing everyone.

"Shane!" yelled Erin

"What?"

"Mouse,You having fun?" asked Jay

"Yeah. I am. I'm really having fun."

Hank barbequed for everyone and handed them a plate.

"Yum. Thanks Grandpa!" said Mikey

Kevin and Alvin brought out Shane's cake.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Shane! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang

Shane smiled and laughed.

"Happy Birthday Shane! I love you." said Jay

Hank started to cut the cake, He handed everyone a piece of Ice Cream cake.

"Thank you Mr. Voight!" said Reese

"No problem."

Everyone gobbled up their cake and the kids went back swimming.

It started to get dark.

"Boys,Reese! Come on! We are going to the firehouse for fireworks." yelled Erin

Reese got out the pool, and went to the bathroom, She changed her clothes.

"I'm ready." Reese changed into white shorts, and an American Flag t-shirt, then into her sandals.

"Hank,Are you going to go to the firehouse?" asked Erin

"Yeah. I am."

Hank and Erin walked out the house.

"It's been 15 years since you and Camille saved me. Today was the day." said Erin

"It has. Erin,You've come a long way."

"I know. I mean,It's because of you and Camille and Jay. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's always there for me. He was there for me when Nadia died."

"Erin,I'm glad you found someone that loves you. I'm glad that you found Jay. You and him will make amazing parents one day. I see how you act with Shane. You are a natural at parenting. Jay and you both went through a bunch of shit. But you can help each other through."

"You won't be getting any grandkids anytime soon Hank. We are taking it slow. We wanna just slow it down."

"Alright Erin." Erin hopped into the car with Jay while Reese,Shane, Grant and Mikey went with Hank.

"Jay,Do you want kids?" asked Erin

"Yeah. I do. I wanna be a Dad. I love being around Shane. He keeps me smiling every day. I want 4 kids."

"Slow down tiger. Who said I wanted 4 kids."

"Who said I was going to marry you." Jay joked

Erin pouted, and made a sad face.

"I'm kidding Erin. You are going to be the one I'll wake up to every morning. I promise. But I still want 4 kids. I want a big family."

"Ok."

Erin and Jay kissed.

"I'll always do my duty no matter what the price. I've counted up the cost. I know the sacrifice,oh and I don't wanna die for you but if dieing's asked of me. I'll bear that cross with honor. 'Cause Freedom don't come free. I'm an American Soldier, an American."

Shane jumped out the car and ran towards the firetruck. He sat on top of it waiting for the fireworks to start. He waved his flag and smiled. Soon the fireworks started. Reese and Shane sat in awe looking at the fireworks. Jay stood next to Erin with his arm around her. Towards the end He got down on one knee. Erin didn't notice it til she looked to her right. Jay was looking up at Erin smiling with a box open in his hand. She smiled and started crying.

"Erin,I want you to be the mother of my kids. The one I'm waking up to every morning. Erin,Will you marry me?" The fireworks went off.

Erin shook her head yes.

"Yes. Yes a million times yes Jay."

Shane smiled big.

"Congrats Uncle Jay!" Jay got up and put his arm around Erin. They looked at the fireworks.

Thank you To the Veteran's saving the Country and fighting for my freedoms. I can't express enough words to thank you. #America


	7. Chapter 7: First Day of School

Erin walked out the bedroom and saw Jay fixing himself some coffee and talking to Shane.

"First day of High School huh." said Erin

"I don't wanna go."

Jay chuckled.

"Jay,Well bud you gotta go. Sorry kid." Jay rubbed his back.

"I don't really care. I mean it's just school and I only have three more years til I enlist."

"We'll talk about you enlisting later. Come on Shane!" said Jay

Shane picked up his backpack and walked out the door. He hopped into the car.

Jay kissed Erin.

"I'll see you at work I guess." They kissed again.

"Uncle Jay? Is Dad going to come home? It's almost been a year."

"Yeah bud he is."

"Ok. Love you and Be safe." Shane hugged him then caught up with Reese,Mikey and Grant

"Happy First Day of School!"

"Welcome to High School Students." said Mr. Barrett.

"Hi Mr. Barrett! I'm Shane!" Shane shook his hand.

"You are the son of Kyle James right?"

"Yeah Why?"

"I taught him and Jay Halstead. Them two were trouble makers. Welcome to my Class."

Shane sat down next to Reese.

"He taught your Dad?" asked Reese

"Yeah. Weird,I know."

Them two started laughing.

Jay drove to the district,and parked his car. He got out and walked towards the door.

"Hey Platt!"

Platt waved.

"Hey Babe." Jay hugged Erin and kissed her

"Jay,I love you." She glanced back at the ring.

"I love you too." 

"Lockdown. I repeat this is not a drill. Lockdown." came over the intercom.  
Shane,Mikey,Grant and Reese went into the closet.

Shane took out his phone, and dialed Jay's number,but no one answered. He dialed Erin's number. No one answered.

"Damn it. Answer your phone."

He dialed Intelligence's number.

"This is the intelligence Unit. How may we help you." said Mouse

"Uncle Mouse! Get Uncle Jay! A shooter is here and he's knocking on the door."

Mouse put the phone on speaker. Everyone heard Shane's help. Then heard gunshots.

"Shane,You,Mikey,Reese and Grant stay put. We'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Suit up. Shane,Reese,Grant and Mikey are in trouble." said Hank

The team ran downstairs and threw their vests on then got into the cars.

The four of them held hands and just wished it was all a dream. Someone busted down the door.

"Erin,I love you and whatever happens. Shane and the boys and Reese are coming home alive. Whether that means that I might not."

"Jay,Don't say that. You will be coming home tonight. All of us will."

Jay sped to Chicago High.

"Hank,Let me go in. I have to save Shane and his friends. He's my nephew if I don't save him. I know there's gonna be hell."

Someone heard on the buzzer.  
"Help!" yelled a girl

"That sounds like Reese!" yelled Casey

"Casey,I'm gonna save her. And the boys."

"I need a Detective to come in!" said the criminal

"Hank,Let me go in. He's my nephew."

"Jay,Go. Save him and the rest of them."

Jay took his vest off and put his 9mm into his boot then covered his boot with his jeans. He walked in after kissing Erin. While He was walking into the building he kissed his dog tags.

He walked in the building with his hands up in the air. Al was on the roof. He had the gun cocked and put his finger near the trigger.

Jay walked near the door.  
"It's me. The Detective."

"Uncle Jay." whispered Shane

Jay kissed his dog tags again.  
The guy walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Jay walked in the door.

"No guns,No anything."

"I have nothing."

Jay kept his hands up. Erin and Hank were listening to the conversation.  
"Come on Jay. Save them. Get out and come home." Erin whispered

Jay looked down at the rest of the kids then back at the criminal.  
"Why? Why shoot up a school. One person is already dead. Do you need another one dead? My nephew and his friends are right there. Can you please just stop this."

The criminal raised the gun up to Jay's chest. And fired 3 shots.

"Uncle Jay!" Shane ran towards him.

"Gunshots fired! Officer down."

The criminal raised the gun up to Shane.

"I'll shoot you too." Shane turned around and ripped the gun from his hands.  
Then pointed it at him.

"Yeah and I'll shoot you."

Intelligence ran up to the room. Erin looked down at her partner all lifelessly. She ran to his side and put pressure on the wound.  
"Come on Jay don't do this to me."

Hank grabbed the gun from Shane, arrested the criminal then hugged Shane and the rest of the kids.

"You saved us Shane!" said Reese

Shane looked down on his Uncle.

"Technically He did. I just ended it."

Erin continued to put pressure on the wound until Paramedics could get up to the room.

Gabby and Leslie ran into the room.

"Gabby,Hug Reese. I have Jay." said Leslie

Gabby hugged Reese, for a long time.

"Reese,Are you okay?"

"Mom,I'm fine. Shane and Jay saved us,well Jay saved us. Shane finished it."

Hank hugged his grandkids tightly.

"Grandpa,That was scary."

Gabby and Leslie got Jay onto the stretcher and the pushed him down the hallway.

"Erin,You can ride with us."

"Shane,Grant and Mikey. You'll ride with Antonio." yelled Hank

"Reese,Are you okay?" asked Matt

"I'm fine Dad. Detective Halstead,He saved us."

Matt hugged Reese.

Erin hopped in the ambo. Leslie drove to Chicago Med.

"Will,You know you can't operate. He's family." said April

"To hell with that. He's my brother. Dr. Manning and Dr. Rhodes are scrubbing in."

"Ok."

Dr. Manning was get ready for surgery.

"Wasn't it the shooting at Chicago High?"

"Yeah. It was. Jay has a nephew that goes there. He saved him."

They brought Jay into surgery and started cutting him open.  
Erin sat in the waiting room looking at her ring and looking at his blood on her hands.

"Erin,He'll be okay."  
Will walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Will,He went in there right after we kissed. He's was lying lifelessly on the ground and there was nothing I could do to save him."

"Erin,He'll make it. For you and for Shane. He's the strongest person I know. He saved his nephew. And He saved Kyle and Mouse."

"He told me Kyle saved him. I mean he never talks about it."

"No. He saved them. Mouse,Kyle and Him were patrolling and they saw something with Kyle's Military working dog. There was a shootout. Which caused none of them to get shot but they did get kidnapped. They were stuck with 5 Taliban Members. They brutally beat them,starved them until Jay decided it was time that they should get out of there. Jay grabbed a gun from one of the members and shot them. One of the members took their knifes and shoved it into Jay. When the Marines and Army got to them. Jay was barely alive. Kyle and Mouse were barely alive. Erin,He's strong and He'll make it."

"I'm just worried if He doesn't. I won't get to say goodbye to him. He's my best friend Will."

"He'll make it Erin."

"Erin,Is Uncle Jay okay?" asked Shane

"Bud,We don't know."

Shane sat next to Erin and fell asleep on the chair.

"He's flatlining!" yelled Dr. Rhodes

Dr. Manning started sewing up the wound but He was losing a lot of blood.

The monitors were beeping, fast.  
"Jay,stay with me."

His levels were rising.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Worked really hard on it.**

 **Who's excited for this week's episode? I am so excited for it. Who's excited for Chicago Med?**


	8. Chapter 8: Hospitals

**August 29,2016**

Shane woke up in the hospital chair,the next morning. He sat up and He looked around.

"Will,Is Uncle Jay okay?" asked Shane

"Bud,He'll be okay." Will smiled

"Ok. Is he out of surgery?"

"Yeah,He is. He slipped into a coma during the surgery."

Shane had a face of sadness.

"Can I go see him?"

"Yeah. You can."

Shane looked over to his right and saw Erin sleeping. He walked to Jay's room and stopped in front the window. He saw his Uncle lying there lifelessly. And there was nothing He could do to fix it.

He walked in, and sat next to him.  
"Uncle Jay,I know there aren't much options left but Can you wake up please? For Me and Erin and for Easton and for Will. And for my Dad. You are always there for me and I can't help you right now. It's just you are sitting there and there's nothing I can do to help. Uncle Jay,You are a hero to me,Grant,Mikey and Reese. Thank you for doing what you did yesterday. Dad still doesn't know that you are in the hospital. Uncle Jay,You are like my second dad. And I want you to know that I'll always consider you that. I want you to wake up. I want you to wake up and be my Uncle be the same person you were before you were shot. Erin, She loves you and you probably already know that. But She wants to marry you and you better get your butt out of this coma and marry her. So she can be my Aunt. I love you Uncle Jay. Thanks for being the best Uncle a boy could ask for. I really appreciate you being there for my Dad and raising me. I wanna be just like you. Marry my best friend."

The monitors started beeping and Dr. Manning came running in.

"His levels are dropping. Get him into surgery. Now! Connor!"

Dr. Rhodes came running in and they were pushing him into surgery.

"Dr. Rhodes,Dr. Manning. Please save him." cried Shane

"Shane,We'll do our best."

Hank walked past the room

"Shane,What happened?"

"Uncle Jay,His levels were dropping. They wheeled him back into surgery."

Shane sat down next to Hank.

"Hank,Is He going to be okay?"

"Jay is a fighter. He fought a war and now he's fighting another. Jay is going to be okay and He's going to wake up so He can marry Erin."

"I'm really worried that He won't wake up and He won't be here anymore. He's like my Dad."

"Connor! His levels are dropping."

The monitors were beeping,then the line went flat.

Dr. Rhodes started doing CPR.

"Damn it Jay. Stay with me." Connor continued doing CPR.

Jay's levels started rising.

"Thank you Jay!" said Dr. Manning

They sewed him back up and wheeled him out.

"Erin,Jay went back into surgery." Shane walked into the waiting room and Saw Erin slowly waking up.

"Uh Ok." Erin looked worried

Shane walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"He's gonna be ok."

Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Manning walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Jay Halstead."

Everyone in the waiting room stood up. Erin,Hank, William his Dad and his Sister stood up,

"Jay suffered significant injuries from the shooting. Luckily the bullet didn't hit any major organs. Jay has a recovery ahead. He's not out of the woods yet, We are going to monitor him closely."

Shane overheard them talking, and He walked over there.

"Uncle Jay is going to be okay?" asked Shane

Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Manning shook their heads.

"Yeah Shane he is."

Erin sat back down and stared at her ring, then She got up and walked towards Jay's room. She stood in front the window,and stared at Jay,lying peacfully on the bed,then walked in and sat down.

"Jay, I love you and I'll always love you Jay. I mean you went in there and risked your life to save Shane and the others. Jay, you are my best friend and the doctor's did all they could to help you. It's your choice,Please wake up for me and Shane. He loves you a lot and I don't know What I would do without you. I should've went in there with you. Remember we are supposed to have each other's backs always and I didn't have yours in there. Jay,I'm sorry. I love you Jay,I love Ace and I love Shane."

Jay moved his hand a bit, and started fluttering his eyes.

Erin looked over at him and smiled. Jay opened his eyes and looked straight at Erin.

"Erin,I love you."

"J..Jay, I love you too. I'm glad you are still here."

Jay sat up in his chair

"Er,I'm never leaving your side and that's a promise."

Erin smiled, then glanced down at the ring on her left finger.

Shane walked near the window and saw Jay awake, he walked in.

"Uncle Jay,I'm glad you are okay."

"Shane,Promise me something."

"What?"

"If I ever get hurt again you'll protect Erin."

"I promise. I'll always protect her."

A Girl around Shane's age walked up to Platt's desk.  
"I'm looking for Jay Halstead." She spoke

"Who are you?" asked Platt

"I'm his Daughter Grayson well Gracie for short."

"Gracie,He's in the hospital."

"Oh ok. I guess tell Him I stopped by."

Grayson turned around and started walking out the door.  
"Hey Look Gracie,I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

"Thank you." Grayson follows Platt into the parking lot and gets in the squad car.

"Gracie,tell me about yourself."

"I cheer for Chicago High, And a straight A student. I like to play softball and soccer. My Mom she died a couple days ago. And I have been in foster care. And She told me before she died that My Dad he works at The 21st."

"Gracie,We are gonna to tell him that He is your Dad."

Gracie looked scared. Trudy parked the car. Grayson walked out the car next to Platt. Platt walked over to Hank.

"Hank,This is Jay's daughter that he doesn't know about. Can she go see him?"

"I don't see why not. I mean He is her dad and Wow!"

Shane and Erin walked out the room.  
Grayson followed Will into Jay's room.

"Jay,There's someone I want you to meet." said Will

Grayson walked in behind Will and stood next to him.  
"Will,Who's that?"

"Grayson,She's your daughter."

 **I hope you enjoy it. What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9:Long Lost Daughter

**NBC owns everything. Enjoy this chapter.**

Jay looked surprised, and He smiled.  
"What?"

"Jay,This is your daughter Grayson. She was born after you left for the Army. And Remember Amy."

"Holy shit. I remember Amy. Hi Grayson."

Grayson walked out from behind Jay.  
"Call me Gracie."

Jay looked back at Will.  
"Ok,Where do you go to school Gracie?"

"Chicago High. My Mom she passed away a couple weeks ago. And Before she passed she told me about you. That you worked at District 21. She was never home. She was always out partying and I know I should've came a couple weeks ago. I was scared. I didn't know what would happen. I know Shane he's in my class but I only hang out with Reese."

"Gracie,I didn't know you existed til about five seconds ago. I'm sorry. I want a relationship with you. Gracie,I won't give up on you like your Mom did. I'll always be there for you."

Will walked out the room, and into the waiting room.

"Who's the girl Will?"

"Jay can explain."

Erin walked by the window and saw Grayson and Jay talking.  
She walked in.

"Jay,Is there anything you'd like to explain?" Erin sounded a bit harsh.

"Er,This is my daughter Grayson. She is from my girlfriend when I was in High School. Her Mom she um passed away. And I am gonna raise her."

"Jay,You didn't know about her?"

"I didn't. I left for the Army when she was pregnant and We never got in touch again. Erin,You know I would've told you about her if I knew."

"I know. Hi Gracie! I'm Erin your Dad's fianceé."

Gracie stayed by Jay's bed.

Shane came walking in the room, and stared at Gracie.  
"Uncle Jay,What is Gracie doing here?"

"She's my um Daughter."

Shane looked confused and surprised.  
"That explains why she has the same last name as you."

"Grayson,You do?" asked Jay

"I guess."

Erin walked out the room and stared down at her ring.

"Erin,I knew. I just never told Jay because Amy said not too."

"Will,I'm not mad at him. I can't be because He didn't know."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah. I love him to death. He's my best friend."

"The only thing you can do is be there for him and help him raise Grayson. Because I know he can raise a kid but He can't raise a girl alone."

"I will help him."

Grayson walked out the room and into the waiting room.

"Everyone this is Grayson or call her Gracie. She is Jay's daughter."

"Jay has a daughter since When?"  
"Since 13 years ago."

 **December 19,2016**

Grayson got out of her bed and walked towards the kitchen. She saw a note on the fridge.

 _"Grayson,Shane I left to go to the gym. There's food in the fridge. Erin is at her apartment. Call her or Hank if you are in trouble. ~Love Dad"_

Grayson smiled,then she opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and the bacon. Shane stumbled out of his bed.

"Hey Gracie! What are you doing up?"

"The question is What are you doing up."

"I can't sleep. It's been one year since my Dad left for war. I'm getting worried."

"Well,I can't sleep either. Shane,I know how you feel. My Mom she never was home."

"You don't know how it feels. My Dad is overseas fighting a damn war so I can be home and go to school everyday. He's risking his life for those who could give a crap that he is. Gracie,I know you lost your Mom and I'm sorry."

Gracie walked over to Shane and hugged him.  
"Don't explain. Shane,I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said anything. What's Dad like?"

"He's awesome. He's raised me since I was four. And He's the best. Since he's your Dad it's different but He acts like he is my dad. Don't ever lie to him. Because He gets really pissed if you do. Gracie,Why didn't you ever say hi to Grant,Mikey and I?"

"You guys always hung out so I didn't wanna invade besides I had my friends. My Birthday is on Christmas!"

"Cool. Mine is on Fourth of July. Which is kinda cliché,considering my Dad is in the Army. But I like having mine in the summer."

"My birthday is fun but I get the same amount of presents considering it's Christmas too."

 **December 25,2016**

Shane and Grayson ran into Jay and Erin's room and jumped on the bed even though they are both 14.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Jay sat up and Grayson and Shane sat down on the bed.

"Erin,wake up!" Jay budged her awake.

Erin sat up. The kids both ran into the living room and sat on the couch.

Erin and Jay both looked at each other.  
"Merry Christmas Babe." Jay kissed her

"I love you." They both walk out the room.

Jay handed the two of them a box.

They both shook it.  
Grayson ripped the paper open and saw it was a new phone. Shane ripped it open and saw a new phone.

"Thank you Daddy." Gracie hugged him

"Thanks Uncle Jay,Erin!" Shane hugged Erin and Jay

"Merry Christmas you two."

Shane threw his clothes on and out his coat on so Did Gracie then they both ran outside and started a snowball fight.

Shane chugged a snowball at Gracie.

"Hey!" Gracie threw hers at him

The snowball hit him in the face

They started throwing it back and forth.

"Happy Birthday Gracie!" said Hank

"Thank you."

Everyone walked into Hank's house.

"Merry Christmas Kevin!" said Adam

"Merry Christmas Kim."

"Dad,I love you."

Shane's computer started ringing. Everyone got quiet.

"Dad!" He yelled

"Hey son,I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas. I love you and I'll be home soon. Stay Safe Son. Jay,When I get home you and Me are hitting the range."

"Hey Kyle! I did it. I proposed." Erin held up her hand.

"You finally did it. I love you Jay. Thank you for raising Shane!"

"Bye Dad!"

 **I'll have more chapters up soon. I am lacking I know. Next Month I'll be on Christmas Break, You will be getting more than but I'm super busy with school.**


	10. Chapter 10: There's No Good in Goodbye

(Title Credit to Carrie Underwood.)

Kyle looked down on his son's picture. He smiled kissed it then put it in his shirt. He pulled his necklace with a cross and kissed it

Kyle sat in the lead humvee waiting for the Go ahead to keep moving. His Sergeant gave him to go. The Person driving the humvee kept moving. They hit something, an IED and it blows the humvee up. Kyle was in the front.  
"Uncle Jay,Can I go to the movie's with Reese and Grant and Mikey and Gracie?"

"Yeah sure why not."

Jay,Shane and Gracie hopped into Jay's truck and drove to the district.

"Hey Shane! Hey Gracie!" said Platt

"Hey!" Shane and Gracie kept moving

"Uncle Jay,When can I go on a ride along with you?"

"Dad,Can I go too?" asked Gracie

"Whoa Gracie. You could get hurt." said Shane

"Oh Shane. Shut it!" She slapped him

It's been over a couple months since He's seen his Dad. And Jay was getting worried.

"Hank,Is it ok if Shane and Gracie tag along with Intelligence today?"

"I don't see why not."

Hank went back into his Office.

Erin was in the break room pouring her coffee. Jay walked and picked up a cup.  
"Erin,I'm worried about Shane. He's been sad."

"Yeah. I have noticed that. It's probably because of his Dad."

Jay and Shane sat in Intelligence, talking when Jay got a call. He got up and walked to the Interrogation room.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jay Halstead?" asked a Sergeant

"Yes Sir,May I ask who's calling?"

"I'm Sergeant Karton from the Army. It's nice to talk to you again Mr. Halstead."

"Yeah,It is. It's been a while. Why are you calling?"

"I am calling to inform you that Kyle James your friend, He was killed by an IED. Kyle will always be honored as a hero to this country. I am sorry for your loss and I know that you are the emergency contact on his papers so I called you. Thank you for your service Mr. Halstead."

Jay say down in the chair and looked at the wall. A thousand things were flowing through his mind. One of them was How to tell Shane. He got up wiped the tears from his face and walked into the break room. He motioned for Erin to come see him.  
"Jay,What's wrong?"

Shane and the guys were throwing a ball back and forth.

Shane started laughing because the ball hit Kevin in the face. Kevin chugged the ball at him.  
Gracie started laughing

"Kyle,I just got a call. He was killed. I don't know how to tell Shane. That's his Dad and now He doesn't have a Mom or Dad. Er,I told him that We were going to meet him in the airport and see his Dad. It's gonna be like I Lied. That could've been me in there. What am I going to tell him?"

"Jay,Calm down. Ok. How about you and I take Shane out to dinner and break the news to him. That way it may be easier to do. I'm gonna be here for you and Shane. I know that you were here for me when Nadia died. You and Shane are going to get through this."

"Erin,Thank you."

Jay and Erin walked out the break room and Jay went into Hank's office. Before He went in He looked at how happy Shane was.

"Jay,What's wrong?"

"I need a couple weeks off. I was just informed that Kyle was killed in Active Duty. I don't know how I'm going to tell Shane but Erin is going to help me tell him. So We'll be gone for a few hours."

"Jay,Take all the time you need. I know how it is."

"Thanks Hank. I'll be back soon."

Jay walked out his office.

"Erin,What's going on?" asked Shane

"Nothing. Jay and I are taking you to lunch. Come on."

Jay and Shane walked out Intelligence and got in the truck.

"No more death jokes got it." said Erin

"I won't. I mean what happened?"

"Shane's Dad,He was killed in Active Duty. Kyle has been Jay's best friend since He was in Kindergarten."

"Dad,Can I come?"

"No Gracie. Stay here."  
Mouse wasn't there that Day. He had to go to a meeting.

"Damn, He lost his Mom and now his Best Friend." said Kevin

Erin walked down the steps and got into the truck. Jay drove to Shane's favorite place to eat.

"Shane,We have something to tell you." said Jay

"You two are getting Married?" Erin and Jay looked at each other.

"No,It's not good news." said Erin  
"Do you guys know what happened?" asked Gracie

"Yeah. Shane's Dad was um killed."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Shane saw the sadness in Jay's face. And immediately wiped the smile off his face.

"Yo-Your Dad,H-He was killed."stuttered Jay

"What'd you mean? We just talked the other day. He was supposed to watch my Soccer game. Uncle Jay."

Shane started to cry a little bit.

"Shane,I'm sorry." said Erin

"I'm gonna go." Jay walked out the restaurant and so did Erin and Shane.

Shane hugged Jay.

Jay can barely look at him. He'll just get reminded of Kyle. Erin drove them home.

"Jay,Don't make this turn into a banana peel for you. Please."

Erin and Jay hugged and then Erin walked by downstairs and got into her car.

Shane went into the bathroom and sat on the ground.

He started crying. He didn't get up from the ground. Mouse knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" Jay answered the door

"J-Jay,What happened?" Mouse stuttered

"H-He was killed Mouse,Kyle. Th-There was an IED in the road. And it blew up the humvee. Shane,Is somewheres in the house. I don't know what to fucking do."

"First Jay,You can calm down and tell Shane to come out. And Talk."

Shane put his hands together and prayed.  
"God,Can you please make sure My Dad stays safe up there. Why'd you have to take him? I miss him. I'll always love him. I'll never see him again."

Mouse knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Shane,Come on. Come talk to me."

Shane wiped the tears from his face then walked towards the door.  
"What's the point to life? My Dad is dead. Uncle Jay can barely look at me. I don't know how I'm going to survive the damn funeral. My Favorite person in the whole world is gone. Why did God have to take him from me. From Uncle Jay. I don't get it. It's not fair. Reese still has her Dad. Grant and Mikey still have their dad. It's not fair that He's dead. I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

Grant and Mikey are Justin's kids, that are the same age as Shane.

Shane sat on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Jay was in his room. He layed on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He held a picture of Kyle and Him, he also held his dog tags. He cried. He just felt numb. He felt the pain that he hasn't felt since his Mom died. Jay couldn't hold back the pain.

"Uncle Jay?" Shane knocked on his door.

Jay just ignored him. Jay got up and opened the door. Shane fell into his arms for a big hug.

"It's gonna be ok bud."

"Uncle Jay,How do you know? M-My dad is dead. My Mom wants nothing to do with me. I'm basically an orphan."

"No. You aren't. You have me. I promise Shane. We will get through this one step at a time. I love you kid."

"My Dad He's just gone."

"Bud,I wish it was me. I wish your Dad was the one over here and I was the one fighting."

They both sat on the bed and looked at the picture.  
"He was my Best Friend."

Kim brought Gracie home.  
She knocked on the door.  
Erin got up and opened the door.  
"Gracie,I'm sorry for not coming to get you. Thanks Kim."

"Erin,Do you know where my Dad is?"

"He's in the room. You can go see him."

Gracie knocked on the door.  
"Dad,Are you okay?"

She walked in and saw Shane crying into his shoulder.

She walked back out and went into her room.


	11. Chapter 11: We'll meet again

Shane sat in the chair in the snow. He looked at his Dad's coffin and He started crying. There were Army Rangers there.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said one of them.  
Shane got up and shook their hand.  
The ceremony started.

Shane walked up and he had to give a speech.

"My Dad, He was one of the best. He raised me when everyone else failed. Dad,You'll always be my hero. And You'll always be a hero to this country. I will miss you. Take care in Heaven."

Shane sat down and Jay walked up.  
"Kyle, He was my Best Friend, my partner in crime. We have pretty much been through everything together. We got to live our childhood dream. We got to be the Heroes. Kyle,I'll miss you bro. It's been a good run with you. I'll stay here and I'll raise Shane. I love you Kyle. I love you Shane."

"Attention!" The Rangers saluted

One of the Rangers walked over to Shane and handed him a Folded up flag. But they also gave him something else.

"Here's your Dad's dog tags. Keep 'em. We know how much he'd want you to have them."

"T-Thank you."

Shane still had tears falling down his face. He held the flag with honor and respect. He got into the car and looked at his Dad's coffin.

"Shane,It'll be ok." Kevin gave him a big hug.

Jay left Shane with Kevin and Erin,while He had to go meet with the lawyer.

"Hi Mr. Gilmore." Jay shook his hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

The lawyer started reading the Will. In the middle Jay noticed his name.

"Excuse me? But What do I get?"

The lawyer looked by his name.

"Mr. Halstead,You are the legal guardian of Shane Michael James if Kyle ever dies." Those words repeated in his head over and over again.

"Kyle,left me guardian of his son."

"Yes."

"Uh,Mr. Gilmore. Don't sign any papers with Mr. Halstead. A Miss Tony, is here. She said she needs to talk to you."

Jay heard the name Tony and it was familiar like he's heard it before. Shane's Mom walked in and sat in the chair next to Jay.

"Brittany,What are you doing here?"

"The State called me and said I have to come raise my son. So I drove to the Lawyer's place and I met you again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm reading over the will. Kyle left me as legal guardian of Shane. Technically you can't raise him. Because once I sign these papers. I'm legal guardian."

"Mr. Gilmore,Can she do this?" asked Jay

"She can,but I'm pretty sure if She left Shane the first time then Why would she wanna raise him now? And Do you really think Shane being 13 is going to go home and live with someone he just met? I don't. Give him to Mr. Halstead. He's been around him his whole life. He's raised him."

"But I'm his Mom!" His Mom wouldn't let it go.

"He hasn't even met you yet. You think He's going to want to go home with you? He's been knowing me as his Uncle for 13 years. I helped raise him. You haven't done anything."

"Jay, you have always been a dick. I knew you have never changed."

"Really? Then How come I have a fianceé who loves me very much and who loves your son very much. Mr. Gilmore, I have no problem raising Shane. I already do it now. What's the difference."  
"Shane,Are you ok?" asked Erin

"I guess so. I'm still kinda shocked."

Shane fooled with the dog tags in his hand. He looked down at his Dad's name. A tear shred from his face.

After Jay met with the lawyer He drove to a bar. He sat down on the stool and ordered a beer.

"Where is Uncle Jay?"

"Shane,I guess He's still meeting with the lawyer."

Shane walked into his room and sat on the bed. He held onto the dog tags.

Erin decided to call Jay

"Jay,Where are you? Shane needs someone and that someone is you."

"Erin,I'll be home in a little bit. I just went to a bar."

"Damn it Jay. Get home. I know where this is going for you. Get home. Shane needs you to be there for him."

"Erin,I can barely look at him. He just reminds me so much of Kyle."

"Jay,I know. I know how hard it is to look at them. You just gotta stay strong for Shane. He needs a father figure in his life. And that needs to be you. I promise, this pain you are feeling it gets better Jay. You need to stay strong. Come home. Are you forgetting about Gracie? Jay she needs a parent in her life. You can't give up."

"He just gave up on me. He just gave it all away. I can't believe him. He promised if anything happened he'd been the one to take care of me. Erin,He just gave up. He's not the only one who lost something. I lost my Dad. He was my hero. I lost him. He shouldn't just give up on me and you. It's not fair. Why can't he understand that He's not the only one who lost someone."

"Shane,Come see bud." said Kevin

Shane walked over to Kevin and sat next to him. Kevin saw the tears in his eyes. He patted his back trying to comfort him

"it's gonna be ok Shane."


	12. Chapter 12: Sipping the Pain

January 16,2017

Jay sat on the barstool sipping beer.

"Erin,D...Do you know where my Dad is?" asked Grayson

"He didn't come home last night. Damn it."

Grayson walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Shane sat in his room and looked at a picture of him and his Dad.

"I love you Dad." He kissed it and then looked down on the dog tags. He put it around his neck.

Jay kept sipping his pain away,

"Can I have another beer?" asked Jay

The bartender turned around and handed him two beers and a shot glass.

Erin called him, He glanced down at his phone and ignored it.

"He's still not home is he?" asked Grayson

"Gracie,I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault. I mean it's none of our faults. I know when my Mom died I wasn't ready to talk. I'm still not ready. I'm sorry He lost his Dad,and now my Dad just gives up on us."

"Gracie,Don't say that he did. He's just in a bad place right now. I know where this is going for him. It happened after his Mom passed away. I saw the pain he had in his eyes it wasn't a good thing to see. I know where this is going for him. It happened to me, I saved my best friend I helped get her to the other side and She was killed. And I went through a rough patch but I had your Dad here to help me."

Flashback

"Kyle! Throw the dang ball!" yelled a 13 year old Jay

Kyle chugged the ball at Jay

"You are going to pay!"

Jay threw a ball at him.

Jay's Mom came out the house.

"Boys! Lunch is ready."

5 years later

Kyle looked down on his son and smiled,then He kissed his tiny little head.

"Jay,I'm gonna miss you." said His Mom

"I love you Mom!"

Kyle and Jay walked towards the plane together. Punching each other on the way there.

Amy stood in the room of the doctor's office looking at the screen. She cried and smiled.

"I wanna know." The nurse did the ultrasound.

"Amy,It's a girl."

"I gotta call Jay." Then she remembered He wasn't home.

5 years later.

"Shane,Come see bud." said Jay

Shane walked over to his Uncle and climbed on his lap.

"Jay,You sure you can help me raise him?"

"Kyle,I wanna help you out. I'll raise him. And I'll do a damn good job."

End of Flashback

Jay remembered the times with Kyle and just sat on the bar and cried. Then he kept sipping the beer. He was drunk.

"Hank,Can you go to every bar in the city and look for Jay. I'm watching the kids."

"Erin,Leave the kids there. I'll go looking with you."

Erin walks near Shane's room and stops in front the door.

"Shane,I'm gonna go look for Uncle Jay. I'll be back."

Shane sat on the bed and cried. He never felt like this before. He felt numb. He sat up and walked out the door.

"Shane,Erin left. Dad isn't here. And I'm really worried about him and you."

"My Dad the person I loved most he's gone. I never did think it would happen to me. My Dad,he was a Hero. He was my Hero. He saved lives and that's what I wanna do."

"Shane,When my Mom died I wasn't ready to talk to anyone but Know that I'm here for you,and you can talk to me anytime."

"Thanks Gracie."

Shane smiled for the first time.

"Wanna go to the Firehouse? Reese invited me over there."

"Yeah. We can walk there. Leave a note though."

Grayson sat down and wrote a note saying that They left and went to the firehouse.

They walked the block to the firehouse.

"Hey Shane! How's everything going?" asked Hermann

Shane just stared at him.

"Who's That?" asked Kelly

"Grayson,She's Uncle Jay's daughter."

Everyone stood there and looked at Gracie.

"Jay has a Daughter?"

"Yeah."

Erin walked into the bar and saw Jay sitting on the stool sipping the beer.

"Jay,Get up."

"Erin,No. My best friend was killed."

"Jay,That gives you no reason to do this. Jay,He would want you home raising your Kid and raising Shane. I know How you feel. Jay,You can't do what you did after your Mom died. I know what happened. Please Jay,Shane needs a dad in his life. He needs you to raise him. Kyle wouldn't have put you as his legal guardian if He didn't think you could do it. Jay,You are here for a reason. Jay,Come on. Let's go home."

"I'm not going home. I'm going to sit right here and sip this beer. You can go."

"Jay,this ring. Can be yours again. The engagement is off. I can't keep picking up your broken pieces, Jay doing this is not good. Shane and Gracie,they need someone to raise them. It's not fair to them. Shane lost his Dad and you are here acting like you are the only one who lost someone. I'm done Jay."

Erin took the ring off of her finger and place it on the bar.

Jay glanced at it then kept sipping the beer. Erin got into her car and drove to her apartment,she said on the couch and watched tv.

Shane and Grayson sat on the couch watching TV. Gracie got up and went into her room and fell asleep. Shane sat on the couch and waited for Jay to come home.

Jay grabbed the ring and left the bar,He walked to Erin's apartment. He knocked on the door.

Erin got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Jay,What are you doing here?" She looked confused.

"Erin, I love you and I want you to have this back." Jay hands the ring back,Erin doesn't budge.

"Jay... You reak of beer. You gotta go raise Shane and Grayson. You can't do this to them. It's not fair. Jay, They need a Dad. Shane just lost his Dad and you were sitting on a damn bar stool sipping the pain away. That's not fair to him. Grayson,You are her Dad are you can give a crap about her at the moment. Jay you took the responsibility to raise them two. You can't give it up. I hope you realize it. I said the engagement is off and I mean it. Jay, You need to realize you are losing the most important people in your life because of this. I love you but I just can't at the moment." Erin closed the door on his face,then opened it back up and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13: Sirens

Feb. 1,2017

Grayson sat looking at the clock in homeroom. She glanced at Shane sitting next to her.

"Miss Halstead,Is there anything you'd like to share today?" asked Mr. Barrett

"Yeah. My mom passed away, Shane's Dad died, My Dad hasn't talked to Shane or I in a month. My Life got better but it also got worse. I go to school not knowing if my Dad would be coming home every night. My dad is a hero,but lately He's been going through a rough patch, where He's been blaming himself for what happened. He risks his life everyday."

"Shane? What about you?"

"My Life sucks. My Mom wants nothing to do with me. My Dad he died due to an IED explosion which blew up his humvee. My Uncle then one who's been raising me since I was Four,he hasn't looked me in the eye since My Dad died. This right here."

Shane pulls out the dog tags from inside his shirt

"These are my Dad's dog tags, The Army gave them to me. I never got to say goodbye to my Dad. I never saw him,He was gone for a whole year. Think before you talk bad about yours because there are some kids who never get to see theirs."

Jay sat in his bed sober, looking at the ceiling. He got out of bed and took a shower. Then threw on some clothes. He hasn't drank a beer in a couple days. He then gets into his car and drives to work. He walks up the steps and sees Platt.

"Jay,How you holding up?"

"I'm not drunk if that's what you are asking." Jay kept walking

"Jay,Doing this to yourself won't make Kyle come back."

Jay walked into Intelligence.

"Jay,My office." yelled Hank

"Hank,I'm not drunk,I haven't been drunk for a week. Can I have my job back?"

Hank hands him his badge.

The team walks downstairs and puts their vests on. Erin stands by Ruzek.

"Erin,I'm sorry. I really am."

Erin ignored him. The team goes into the building and Jay walks up the steps. Adam and Antonio follow him. The criminal that Intelligence was looking for was behind Jay. Jay turned around and Karson put the gun to Jay's Head.

"Karson,Shoot Me. Why keep the gun to my head if you aren't going to shoot me. Just pull the trigger,let my pain and your pain get pushed away. It's no use not pulling the trigger. Just pull it,Shoot me."

"Come on Jay,Don't do this to yourself." whispered Adam

Adam and Antonio had their guns cocked and raised up.

Erin walks up behind Karson and sees the pain in Jay's eyes.

"Karson,Just shoot me. Do it. Just pull the trigger." cried Jay

"Jay,Don't do this. It will get better. What is Shane and Grayson going to say when they find out you died. Come on,the pain you are feeling it gets a whole lot better. Just come on. Karson,Give me the gun." said Erin

Karson hands Erin the gun. Jay falls into her arms and starts crying.

Shane walked out the classroom and into the cafeteria.

"Shane,Are you okay?" asked Reese

"Yeah,I'm fine."

Shane ignored her the rest of the day.

Jay drove to the kids school and picked them up.

"Get in." He said

"Dad,Why should we? You gave up on us."

"Uncle Jay,I'm going home with Grant and Mikey." said Shane

"Grayson,Just you and me. Father-Daughter time."

Gracie got into the truck.

"We are taking the weekend off. Go home and pack some clothes up. Okay,then we'll leave. I'm gonna go give something to Erin,while you are packing." Jay dropped Gracie off at his house,then drove to Erin's apartment.

Jay walked up to Erin's apartment and knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Ja-" Jay kissed her for a good couple minutes.

"Jay,What was that for?"

"Erin,I love you and I want you to have this back." Jay takes the ring out of his pocket and hands it to her,then says

"I love you and I want to marry you. I want to spend all my days growing old listening to the kids play in their rooms. Erin,I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you and Hank. I want a life with you Erin." Jay kissed her again then handed her the ring.

Erin hugged him, and they kissed again.

"I'm taking Grayson out for the weekend so We can spend some time together. Shane is spending the night at Justin's. I love you Erin."

Erin kissed him before He left.

"Grayson,Ready to go?" asked Jay

Grayson was finishing packing her bag.

"I'm coming."

Grayson walked out the bathroom.

"Dad,Tell me where we are going!" She begged

"Nope." the two walked out the door

Grayson fell asleep in the car and Jay pulled in. He parked the car.

"Gracie,Wake up."

Gracie woke up and saw the cabin.

"Where are we Dad?"

"My family's cabin in Wisconsin. You and I are gonna spend some father-daughter time. Just you and Me." Jay hugged her

They went inside and Grayson looked around then sat down on the couch.

"Can we watch some movies?"

"Yeah. We can Pumpkin." Jay put netflix on and they watch some action movies and some comedies and some Disney Movies. Gracie fell alseep on his shoulder. He picked her up and put her in her room. Then he went into his room and called Erin.

"Erin,I love you and Goodnight."

"Jay,I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow."

Jay went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Log Cabin

Grayson got out of bed and walked to the bathroom,she threw some water on her face then brushed her teeth.

She heard Jay cooking breakfast on the phone.

"Dad! What are you cooking?"

"Bacon,eggs and sausage. Also I have orange juice."

Grayson walked into the kitchen and sat down. Jay handed her a plate,then fixed his cup of coffee then sat down with her.

"Grayson,Today you and me can go sledding."

"Sounds like fun. I've never been sledding."

Jay chuckled

"Dad, there's this kid at school. He keeps stalking me. He followed Shane and I to the firehouse one day. His name is Eli Matthews."

"What do you mean Grayson?"

"The kid keeps following Shane and I."

"I'll look into it."

"Erin,I saw you and Jay made up." Kim looked down on the ring

"We did and I'm glad. I'm glad he finally realized what is important. Kyle would want him to live his life and not drinking it away."

Shane sat on the grass looking at his Dad's tombstone. He started crying.

"Hey Dad,It's only been Two months but I miss you and I miss you a lot. Uncle Jay kinda spiraled after you passed away. I love you a lot. I always wear your dog tags on me because they help me keep you with me. Uncle Jay,He misses you a lot. No one knows I'm here because I took the L train but I just wanted to tell you I miss you a lot and I love you. Keep Grandma and Grandpa safe up there. I'll see you again someday."

Shane started walking off.

"I love you Dad." Shane fiddled with his dog tags.

Shane turned around and saw Eli behind him.

"Eli,What are you doing here? And leave me alone."

"I'm just here to visit my grandpa. I'm not doing any harm."

"Not yet." Shane said under his breath.

"Shane,Do you wanna hang out later?"

"No I uh can't. I'm busy. Dinner with my family."

Shane got out his phone and texted Erin.

(S-Shane E-Erin)

S-Can you come pick me up from the Cemetery?

E-Yeah. I can what's wrong?

S- Um,Let's see I'm being stalked. Just get here quick.

E-Shane,I'll be there in a few. promise.

Erin got there in no time like she promised.

"Thanks Erin."

"No problem Shane."

"You wanted to come see him right?"

"Yeah. I miss him. Every day."

"Dad,So you are telling me My Mom was the crazy bitch who wanted you to talk to no other girls."

"Yeah. Pretty Much. She was always jealous,I was Captain of the soccer,basketball and baseball team. Girls was drooling over me. But I uh loved your Mom. We just lost contact and I'm sorry for doing that. Gracie, Be Strong,Be Brave and Be a Hero. That's my motto. You are strong. If you ever get pregnant in High school that's your ass."

The both of them started laughing.

"I won't Dad. If it's okay with you Dad. I wanna become a Police Officer and help kids like me and Shane. If Shane gets someone pregnant in High School. God help me if he does. I'll help raise his baby. I know He wants to go into the Army."

"He gets a girl pregnant and that's his ass."

Grayson laughed.

"Dad,Thanks."

"What are you saying thanks for kid?"

"Thanks for taking me in. I know you were busy with Shane and you took me in. Thank you."

"Grayson Noelle,You are my daughter. I'll always love you. Besides I need a girl in the house. You keep the house straight. When it was just Shane and I. We'd um just keep the house dirty. I love having you and Shane around. Someday I'll adopt him. And Erin will Adopt you if you are okay with that."

Grayson picked up her plate.

"Dad,Are you two back together?"

"Grayson,It's complicated but yes we are. And I'd like for you to have a relationship with her."

"I want a relationship with her. Mine with my Mom was never great dad. It never was. I love you Dad."

"Erin,Do you love Uncle Jay?"

"Yeah. I do Shane."

"Dad!" yelled Grayson

Jay was sitting on the couch. He got up and ran to the room.

"What happened?"

"There's a spider right there." Gracie was standing on the bed.

Jay ran to the kitchen and grabbed the broom and killed the spider.

"You are killing me kid."

The door to the cabin opened and Will walked in.

Jay heard the door open. He grabbed his gun and walked by the door.

"Damn you Will. You just scared the living hell out of me."

"What's up brother? Who are you here with?"

"Grayson. Her and I are spending some time together. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come stay and relax. I have the weekend off."

Grayson came out her room, and ran towards Will and hugged him

"Uncle Will!"

"Hey Gracie. How's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece."

Will looked at Jay then back at Grayson

"Oh wait yes you are. I have two nephews, who are a pain in the ass."

"So I have cousins?" Grayson looked confused

"Yeah, your Uncle Tyler has two boys. Jude and Luke. One's 15 and the other is your age."

Grayson looked at Jay.

"Oh yeah Will,How's the boys doing?"

"Great,Tyler asked about you. I said you were busy with Shane and Grayson. Ryan wants to see you, and well Travis wants too also."

Someone called Jay's phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Tyler, I was wondering if you'd wanna go get some drinks. Jay,It's been a while and I wanna see my little brother."

"Tyler,I'm in Wisconsin with my daughter and Will. Maybe next weekend."

"Alright Little Bro. The boys miss you."

Erin sat on the couch looking at bridesmaids dresses. She picked out a pretty lilac purple for the dresses. The colors were Lilac and Grey. After she did that She looked at her Dress. She looked at a Strapless Sweetheart neckline that had a grey belt on it, with a ball gown princess type bottom. Shane sat in his room playing Xbox. He just played call of duty.

Grayson sat in the room watching tv.

"Pumpkin,Pack your stuff. We are leaving tomorrow."

"Alright Dad."

She got up and packed her things then layed back in her bed and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Planning their Day

"Jay,We gotta plan the wedding."

"June 1st. The day we met."

"Really? You wanna do that day. I thought you'd July 4th."

"Nope. June 1st because it was the day I fell in love with you." Jay got up from his want seat and kissed her

"Hm Jay. I love you." She kissed him again.

They kept kissing until Shane walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water.  
"Okay then. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Shane! Get dressed. You me and the guys are going tuxedo shopping."

Shane walked back into his room and got dressed. He walked back out and grabbed two granola bars and an orange juice.

"You ready?" asked Jay

Jay and Shane walked down to the truck and they both get in.  
"Uncle Jay,If my Dad were still alive would He be your Best Man?"

Jay cleared his throat  
"Yeah he would bud. But You are my best man if you'd like to be."

Shane looks at him and smiles.  
"I'd love to be but shouldn't Will or Tyler or Uncle Mouse be your Best Man."

Jay put his hand on his shoulder,  
"Bud, they all suggested you should be my best man. Besides I think it'll be fun. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. It will. Can I go to your Bachelor party?"

Shane made big big puppy eyes and stared at Jay. Then he started laughing.  
"Let me think,Sure kid."

"Erin!" yelled Grayson

"What's wrong?"

Grayson walked towards Erin and hugged her.  
"I love you!"

"I love you too Grayson. Go get dressed. We gotta leave."

"Alright." Grayson ran to her room and got dressed.

Jay parked the car, and the boys got out.

"Let's go get this over with so We can watch the game."

"Erin,What color is the bridesdmaids dresses?" asked Kim

"Lilac Purple."

Adam walked into the tuxedo place,then walked towards Jay and Shane and the rest of the guys.

The Guy working in the store brought out the tuxes that Jay already picked and The guys tried them on then Jay swiped his card.

"Jay,I'll pay for it." said Hank

"Okay. Thank you Hank."

Jay walked out the door with Shane.

"Erin, Who's your Maid of Honor?" asked Kim

"I was thinking of someone that goes by the name of Kim Ruzek. Hmm."

"Really? I'd be honored Erin."

Kim walked over to Erin and hugged her.

"You guys wanna come to my house and watch the game?" asked Adam

"Yeah. We can."

"Uncle Jay!" yelled Collin

"Hey Collin! Hey Luke! Hey Tyler."

Collin walked over to Jay and hugged him. Tyler walked over to his younger brother and hugged him.

"Uncle Jay,Are we almost done?"

"Yeah. We are."

"Erin,When is the wedding?"

"June 1st. The day Jay and I met."

Grayson walked out the dressing room.  
"I love it Grayson."

"Erin,Is it okay if I call you Mom?"

Erin looked at Kim then back at Grayson.

"Grayson,If you wanna call me Mom then you may call me mom."

"Alright Mom,I love this dress."

Erin pulled Grayson in for a hug. They finished dress shopping then after Kim went home and Erin and Grayson went home.

"Mom,Can we go to dinner? Just you and me."

"Why not. Grab your phone and come on."

 _Flashback_  
 _Jay stood in front the mirror looking at himself_ _in his uniform. He fixed his name and put his hat on,grabbed his duffle and walked out his room. He saw his Mom and Dad and brothers sitting on the couch._  
 _His mom was tearing up._  
 _"Mom,I'm coming home_ _. I promised Kyle and I promised my nephew."_  
 _Jay grabbed his duffle and walked out his house. He saw his Mom coming outside along with_ _his brothers and_  
 _"Uh Dad,Thanks for everything." Jay hugged his Dad_

 _"I'm gonna miss you son. Please come back home."_

 _"You have my word." Collin came running out the house._  
 _"Uncle Jay,Don't leave just yet." Collin ran up to Jay and handed him a cross._

 _"Daddy said to give it to you. I want it to keep you safe."_

 _Jay bent down._  
 _"Collin,I love you." Jay gave him a big hug._  
 _Jay got up and walked to Kyle's truck. He climbed in and waved._

Erin drove to Grayson's favorite diner. The two walked out the car and into the diner. They sat down and waited for waiter to come around. Once the waiter came around Erin and Gracie ordered the food.

"The White Sox game is on tonight." yelled Shane

Shane climbed into Jay's truck and waited for him to start it.  
"Ruzek,I'll pick up the beer."

"Alright." Jay hopped in his truck and drove to the store to buy beer.

Shane sat in the truck and watched for Jay to come out. Jay walked out the store and got into his truck.

"Ready Shane."  
Shane turned his head and looked at him.

"Ready." Jay drove to Adam's house.

"I brought beer." Adam opened the door and let them in.

They all sat on the couch watching the White Sox game.  
Someone made a bad play.

"What the hell! C'mon."

After the game Jay and Shane went home. Erin and Grayson got home.

"Hey Jay! Fun day?"

"Yeah. We went and watched the White Sox game at Adam's. What about my two favorite girls?"

"We went and had some dinner. Talked." Jay walked towards Erin and pulled her in,then kissed her.

"I missed my two favorite girls." Erin kissed him again.

"Anyway. Goodnight." 


	16. Chapter 16: A Night out on the Town

Jay woke up early that morning. He sat in the kitchen sipping coffee looking at his computer trying to figure out the honeymoon.

"Gracie,Where do you think Erin would wanna go?" He asked as she walked out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"I don't really know it's almost June. And it's my last day of school."

"Shit. Go wake up Shane." Gracie ran into the room and woke up Shane.

"Shane,Wake up. It's the last day of school." Shane jumped out of his bed.

Gracie walked into her room to get dressed. Shane threw his clothes on.

"Dad,I think Italy."

"Great Idea Gracie." Gracie grabbed her phone and school bag then started out the door.

"Shane Michael! You are going to be late." Shane ran out his room.

Jay drove them to school. He dropped them off.

"You two. I love you."

Jay drove off. He drove to the cemetery.

"Hey Kyle, It's been a while and I know it has but I miss you brother. Shane is doing really great and I did it. I am going to be marrying Erin in a couple days. I wish you were here for that. You mean a lot to me and We have been through a lot. Nothing can tear us two apart. I have a daughter,and she reminds me of my mom. Shane is doing great and you were right. He's gonna turn out just like you and I. He wants to go into the Army. I love that he does but I don't wanna lose him even if he's not my son. I love you Kyle and Mouse misses you."

Erin woke up,and took a shower. After the shower,she got up and got dressed. Jay left a note for her.

Left to drop the kids off then to visit Easton and Gracie. Love you.

Love Jay.

She walked to the fridge and grabbed some milk.

Jay got into his car. He drove back to his house. He opened the door and saw Erin sitting on the couch.

"Hey Baby. The kids are at school."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna relax before we are stuck with them for the whole summer." Jay chuckled.

"I went and visited Kyle. I miss him. I'm getting married in a few days and I would love for him to be there." Erin put her hand on his shoulder .

"I know Jay."

"I love you and I can't wait for you to be a Halstead."

"Me either baby. I can't wait to have those long nights sitting on the couch hearing the kids play upstairs. I still want two more kids."

"I do too." Erin looked up and kissed him.

"Tonight me and the guys are going to the baseball game. I don't really know what you and the girls are doing."

"We are going to go have a night out on the town. Gracie and Shane are staying here. I just hope those two don't burn down the house."

"Me too."

Shane sat at his desk. They still had one more final to take. Reese sat next to him and smiled.

"Reese,Wanna go to the movies?"

"Yeah." She whispered. His teacher handed out the exam and Shane started to take it. Reese peeked over his shoulder and looked at his answers.

"Shane,Reese,Are you cheating?" yelled Mr. Barrett

Shane looked up from his paper and shook his head No.

"No Mr. Barrett. I would never cheat on a test especially on an exam."

"You two the principal's office." Grayson looked up from her exam and turned her back to Mikey and Grant.

"That little bitch cheated and got him in trouble." Grayson whispered.

Mikey and Grant shot Grayson a smirk.

Shane grabbed his bag and walked to the office. He sat down in the chair and waited. Reese walked in a couple minutes later.

"Reese,What the hell? I'm gonna get kicked off the baseball team. I didn't even cheat. I didn't let you cheat."

"Sorry." She smiled

"Reese,You cheated and I got in trouble."

The principal walked into his office and saw Shane sitting in there.

"Shane,You have never sat in this office once and its the last day of school."

"Mr. Ryans,I can explain."

He let them explain.

"She looked on my paper. I swear I didn't let her cheat."

"Considering Shane you've never gotten in trouble before I'll let you slide but Miss Casey,I'll have to make you clean up the school for the next month."

Reese looked at Mr. Ryans with a blank face.

"Alright." Jay's phone started ringing.

"Mr. Halstead,I need you at Chicago High. Shane had a problem."

Jay looked at Erin then back at his phone. "I'll be there in a few."

"Jay,What happened?" Erin got up from the couch and grabbed her purse.

"Shane. He got in trouble." Jay grabbed his phone then Erin and Jay both walked out the door.

Jay drove to the school. He walked in and saw Shane sitting in the principal's office. "Mr. Halstead,They are in there." The Secretary pointed to the office.

"Jay,I'll sit out here. He's your nephew."

Jay nodded his head.

"Shane,What happened?" Jay looked over and saw Reese sitting next to him.

"She cheated on my test. And I got in trouble. I didn't know she was. And I certainly would never let her."

"Shane,Go finish taking your exam and I'll pick you up later. We'll talk later."

"Mr. Halstead,It's Mr. Barrett." Jay looked at his old teacher and smiled.

"Hey Mr. B. It's been a while."

"How's Shane doing? Is He doing okay?"

"We are both getting through it one day at a time. I'm getting married in a few days. My Fianceé loves Shane and Grayson so it's no problem. I just wish Kyle was here."

"If you ever wanna talk Jay. I'm here. It's nice seeing you. Grayson is doing great in my class. Her writing is amazing." Jay looked confused.

"I'll see you soon." Jay looked down at Shane.

"Did you know about Grayson writing?"

"No. I don't ask. I know she writes but I never knew that she was that good." Shane walked back to class. Reese walked out the office soon after. She caught up with Shane.

"Reese,We are done. I don't want a cheater as my girlfriend."

Shane walked back to class and sat in his desk. Grayson looked at him. A couple hours later i was time to go home. Jay picked both of them up and drove them to the district. Erin sat in the passenger's seat.

"Grayson,What's this about you writing?"

"Nothing. It's just a little hobby. It's nothing."

"Alright." Grayson hit Shane

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You told him!" Grayson crossed her arms.

"Mr. Barrett told him. I didn't tell him anything Gray."

After Jay dropped the two kids off at the district. He drove home and Erin got out.

"I love you Erin." He kissed her.

Erin went in the bathroom and started taking her clothes off. Jay walked into the bathroom.

"My fianceé is gorgeous." He smiled

Jay pulled her in for a hug,and started kissing her.

"Jay,I'm gonna be late."

"I don't care. I love you." Jay kissed her again.

"You are going to be late for the game Halstead." Erin kissed him again.

"Who cares. I'll be at the game soon." Erin let go of him and got into the shower.

"Shane,Are you still going to go into the Army?"

Shane looked at Grayson and frowned. "I am still going."

"I'll miss you,just to let you know. You are like my older brother. I love you."

Jay stood in front the mirror putting on his White Sox Jersey.

Erin put her earrings on,then grabbed her clutch and walked out the door.

"I love you Lindsay!"

"You two? Do you wanna go to Navy Pier? I was planning on taking the twins."

"I'll go." Grayson jumped up from her seat.

"Hank,I guess I can start calling you Grandpa now."

"You can if you would like." Shane got up and started walking.

"Kim,Let's get this night started." Erin grabbed a shot glass and drank the tequila.

Kim grabbed the shot glass and started drinking. Jay grabbed his glove and put it up. The ball went straight in it.

"Nice Catch Jay. I didn't know you could play baseball." Kevin smacked him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I'm taking her on a cruise." yelled Jay

Shane caught a glimpse of a girl talking to his friend Lane. He walked over to him.

"Hey Lane. Who's the girl?"

"Emily." Shane shook her hand.

"Shane."

"I know. I am on the cheer team. I cheer for ICE and for school."

"I am trying out for ICE in a couple days." Grayson walked over to her.

"Grayson, you can call me Gracie."

"Emily, I've never talked to you before but I'm on the cheer team for school. I was a flyer."

"I hope we can be friends."


	17. Chapter 17: Church Bells

Erin stood in front the mirror looking at her in her beautiful dress. Grayson stood next to her.  
"Are you excited?"

"I am. And I can't wait to be Mrs. Halstead." Erin hugged her.

Hank walked in, and stood next to the girls.  
"It's time Erin."

Jay stood on the altar looking at everyone in the church. Adam next to him. Everyone from Fifty one, and The district was there.

"It's almost time Jay." Adam punched his arm.

They opened the doors. Grayson standing next to Shane. Them two both walked out. The music started playing and they opened the doors revealing Erin. Jay started crying.  
"I love you Erin." whispered Hank

Erin grabbed his arm and walked down the aisle. Erin trying not to tear up. She smiles. Hank stops at the bottom on the altar,let's go of her arm and kisses her.

"Do you Jay Halstead take Erin to be your lawfully wedding wife?" Jay looked at Erin then smiled.

"I do."

The priest looked at Erin. "Do you Erin Lindsay take Jay to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Now it's time for them to exchange their vows."

Erin began. "Jay,When we first met Five years I ago. I didn't think I'd be standing here marrying you. When I met Shane,I fell in love with you,because you helped Kyle raise him and that's so nice of you. Jay,You are my best friend and I will love you until the end of time. I love that you always put others first. You wanted to tell Hank and funny thing is. I wouldn't be standing on this altar without Hank. Thank you for saving me. Jay, when Nadia died you pulled me out of my dark place. You saved me. You've always had my back and I love you. I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with you as Mrs. Halstead."

The priest looked at Jay.  
"Erin,when I first met you. It was during the time when my Mom died. I didn't tell anyone. Erin,you helped me overcome two deaths. Not just one. Thank you to Kyle for saving me. He saved me when We were in trouble. Mouse, my best friend. I love you brother. He saved me so I could go back home to my nephews. Erin you pulled me out of a bad place. I love you Erin and I will love you to the end of time. Erin,You are my best friend,my soulmate and my partner in crime."

Daniel came running out holding the rings. He ran to the altar. He handed Jay the ring.  
"Do you Jay take Erin Rebecca Lindsay to love and to hold through sickness and in health?"

"I do."  
Jay put the ring on her finger.

Erin grabbed the ring. "Do you Erin take Jay Matthew Halstead to love and to hold through sickness and in health?"

"I do." Erin put the ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss your bride." Jay pulled her in for a hug then grabbed her face and kissed her lips.

"I love you Erin Rebecca Halstead." Jay whispered

After that they left the church and drove to the reception.

"Grayson Noelle,Would you wanna dance?" asked Mikey

"I would love too." Mikey grabbed her hand and lead the dance.

Shane sat at the table waiting to give a speech. He smiled and looked around at everyone.

"It's now time for the First dance." Jay grabbed Erin hand and pulled her in. He grabbed her hand and put his other on her tiny waist.  
 _" I'll never settle down,_  
 _That's what I always thought_  
 _Yeah, I was that kind of man,_  
 _Just ask anyone_

 _I don't dance, But here I am_  
 _Spinning you round and round in circles_  
 _It Ain't my style, but I don't care_  
 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_  
 _Guess you got me in the palm of your hand_  
 _Cause, I don't dance_

 _Love's never come my way,_  
 _I've never been this far_  
 _But you took these two left feet_  
 _And waltzed away with my heart_

 _No, I don't dance, but here I am_  
 _Spinning you round and round in circles_  
 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_  
 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_  
 _Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_  
 _Cause, I don't dance_  
 _Ohhh_  
 _I don't dance_

 _Ooooh_

 _I don't dance, but here I am_  
 _Spinning you round and round in circles_  
 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_  
 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _I don't dance, but here I am_  
 _Spinning you round and around in circles_  
 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_  
 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_  
 _Yah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_  
 _Cause, I don't dance_

 _Ooh,_  
 _No..._

 _Ooooh_ _"_  
"I don't dance but Here I am spinning you round and round in circles." Jay whispered

"You are too funny Halstead." Erin laughed. Jay and Erin waltzed. Erin laid her head on his shoulder. She felt safe for the first time in her life. She felt like he was going to protect her for the rest of her life.

After they finished the first dance. They all sat back down and ate dinner. Shane stood up.  
"Uncle Jay,Auntie Erin. I guess I can call you that. Uncle Jay, You took me in and taught me everything I need to know. You protected me when My dad wasn't here. Uncle Jay,Now that you married Erin. It's gonna be different. We won't have our late night talks or outings for ice cream anymore. You are going to protect her because She is about the best thing that has ever happened to you well except for me. Because obviously I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you. Uncle Jay, protect her and don't lose her. You married her for a reason. You love her and I love her too. I love you Uncle Jay. If you don't protect her for the rest of your life. You are going to regret it. And I can't lose you so Don't get nearly killed on me got it." Everyone laughed.

Jay got up and hugged him. "I love you Shane. I'll always love you kid."

After Shane finished his speech. Hank motioned for Erin to get out on the dance floor. Hank grabbed her hand and held her close. "Daddy Dance with Me" by Krystal Keith played

" _I know what you see when you look at me_  
 _As we walk down the aisle_  
 _Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes_  
 _In the wide eyes of your child_  
 _Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry_  
 _No matter how much time has come and gone_

 _Daddy dance with me_  
 _I want you to see the woman I've become._  
 _Daddy don't let go_  
 _I want you to know I'll always need your love._  
 _Today I became his wife_  
 _But I'll be your baby girl for life._

 _Don't know what to do when I look at you_  
 _Words can't say enough_  
 _What you've done for me_  
 _You gave me what I need_  
 _You were tender, you were tough_  
 _Cause the world you built around me is the strength that will surround me_  
 _And protect me now that I am on my own_

 _Daddy dance with me_  
 _I want you to see the woman I've become._  
 _Daddy don't let go_  
 _I want you to know I'll always need your love._  
 _Today I became his wife_  
 _But I'll be your baby girl_

 _You gave me faith, you gave me life_  
 _You trusted me to live it right_  
 _And now you give your blessing on his love and mine._

 _Daddy dance with me_  
 _I want you to know I'll always need your love._  
 _Today I became his wife_  
 _But I'll be your baby girl for life."_ Hank held her close. Erin started crying.

"Erin,You'll always be my little girl. Even if you aren't my little girl. I love you."

"Hank,You are my family. You saved me. I love you for that."

Jay hugged Grayson tight. He kissed her head.  
"Gracie,I love you."

After they finished that dance. Jay and Erin stepped onto the dance floor for one last dance.  
The DJ played "Die a Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett

Jay grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you Erin."

 _"Baby last night was hands down_  
 _One of the best nights_  
 _That I've had no doubt_  
 _Between the bottle of wine_  
 _And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye_  
 _Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the_ _pourin'_ _rain_

 _And I know that I can't ever tell you enough_  
 _That all I need in this life is your crazy love_  
 _If I never get to see the Northern lights_  
 _Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night_  
 _Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand_  
 _Baby I could die a happy man yeah_

 _Happy man, baby_  
 _Mmmmm_

 _Baby that red dress brings me to my knees_  
 _Oh but that black dress makes it hard to breathe_  
 _You're a saint, you're a Goddess, the cutest, the hottest, a masterpiece_  
 _It's too good to be true, nothing better than you_  
 _In my wildest dreams_

 _And I know that I can't ever tell you enough_  
 _That all I need in this life is your crazy love_  
 _If I never get to see the Northern lights_  
 _Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night_  
 _Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand_  
 _Baby I could die a happy man yeah_

 _I don't need no vacation, no fancy destination_  
 _Baby you're my great escape_  
 _We could stay at home, listen to the radio_  
 _Or dance around the fireplace_

 _And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia_  
 _Or drive a sports car up the coast of California_  
 _Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand_  
 _Baby I could die a happy man_

 _Baby I could die a happy man_  
 _Oh I could die a happy man_  
 _You know I could girl_  
 _I could die, I could die a happy man."_

Erin put her head on his shoulder and swayed with the music. She felt safer than she'd ever felt,with the man of her dreams. She didn't need anymore

I do not own any songs in this chapter. All rights go to the owners. I seriously hope you loved this chapter. I really do. And It was a really sweet chapter to write. I love you and Merry Christmas Thank you for making this year one that'll never be forgotten. It was a pleasure writing this chapter. Made me tear up a bit.  
 **Thank you so much for reading this story.**


	18. Chapter 18: Flying High

Grayson stood outside ICE All-stars waiting to Go in. She walked inside. She started warming up her jumps,then she warmed up her tumbling. To start off she did her running roundoff backhandspring backtuck layout. After that she did her running round off back handspring back tuck, layout whip double full.

The coaches were impressed.  
"What's your name?" one of them yelled

"Grayson!" All of the coaches ran towards her.

"Can you fly?." Grayson shook her head.

Michael, Ryan,Collin and walked over to Grayson.  
She put her foot in and twisted up to an aribesque,then brought her foot up to a Nike,then a scorpion. Then tick tocked to her other leg. And did the same. She twisted down.

"Wow! Nice Job." Michael shaked her hand.

"Thanks. I've been a cheerleader my whole life." Grayson stood on the mat and watched as the coaches talked. One of them Brandon turned around.  
"Grayson,How would you like to be on Lady Lightning and Thunder?"

"I would love to be. Can I call my parents?"

Brandon looked at the other coaches.  
"Go ahead." Grayson ran to her cheer bag and grabbed her phone. She dialed her Dad's number.

"Dad? Is it okay with you and Mom that I'm on two cheer teams?" Jay looked at Erin.

"Yeah Baby girl. You can. It's fine with me. I'll see you soon."  
Grayson put her phone up and ran back to the mat. She saw Morgan sitting by herself

"Hey Morgan!"

"Hey Gray,You are a really good cheerleader."

"Thanks. You are too." Grayson sat down.

"Do you like Shane? I mean I saw the way you looked at him."

"I do like him. He's nice and sweet."

"I'll give you his number but Would you wanna come over to my house?"

"Yeah. I would." After Tryouts Grayson and Morgan got into Jay's truck.

"Hey Dad,This is Morgan, she's on my cheer teams."

"Hey Morgan. You can call me Jay." Jay drove back to the house. Morgan walked into their house and sat down at the table.

"Mom,This is Morgan. She's my friend. Where's Shane?"

"He's upstairs,with Mikey and Grant." Grayson and Morgan ran into Shane's room.

"Hey Boys. Morgan and I are going to play with you three." Grayson plopped herself down on the bean bag chair. Morgan stood up but Shane gave her his.

"Thanks Shane."  
"Jay,when are we going to start trying for a baby?" Erin made a sad face.

"Whenever you want baby." Jay kissed her.

Mikey sat down in the chair and grabbed the controller.  
Erin walked up the stairs and went into the room.  
"Dinner is ready. If you want some food." The boys bolted out the door and ran to the kitchen table.

"Mom,Can Morgan sleep over?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Boys,Can you eat like boys and not pigs?" asked Jay

Grayson nearly spit out her food and started laughing.

"Sorry Uncle Jay." Mikey shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Yeah Sorry Uncle Jay." Grayson smacked Mikey across the head.

"You three are idiots." Morgan sat down and ate her chicken.

Erin walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. Jay walked in after her.  
"Er,What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I love the kids and I want one more. Maybe a girl or a boy either one. I'd love."

"Er,We can start trying. After all these kids are out of my house. And my little sister isn't here."

"So Morgan, What's your family like?"

"They are great. My Mom she works at the hospital. My Dad was in the Army until he retired and my older brother followed in his footsteps. I'm the only girl in my family."

"I am too. With these idiots. I wish there was another girl in the family but No. Uncle Justin had to have 3 boys,then Aunt Gracie had a boy then I have Shane over here."

"You have me Grayson." Morgan tapped her shoulder.

"I do. Don't I?" Grayson sat back down.

"Wanna go outside and play football?" asked Grant  
All the kids look at each other and nod their heads yes.

Then they go running outside.

"Jay,I love you. A lot."

"I love you too babe. I love our crazy family." Shane stayed inside and walked to Jay's room.

"Uncle Jay,Can I come in?" Jay walked to the door and opened it.

"What's up Shane?"

"Can I start calling you Dad? I know you can never replace him but I would like to start calling you that. Just nevermind."

Jay walked over to Shane and hugged him.  
"Shane,You can do whatever you want. I know you miss him and i can never replace him I don't try to replace him. I just try to be like him. Your father was an amazing man. I miss him like crazy everyday I promise but I will never replace him or try to. I love you and I would like to adopt you soon. If that's okay with you." Shane looked up at him

"You mean that?"

"I do bud. I'll always be here if you need me. I love you Shane and I think you'll be a great Halstead."  
Jay hugged him tighter. Erin joined in.

Grayson ran back into the house.

"Yeah." Grayson ran into her Dad's room.

"Shane,Are you coming?" Grayson saw her family hugging so she joined the group hug.

"I'm coming."

 **Enjoy the next few chapters. Merry Christmas!**


	19. Chapter 19: You Got This

**November 16,2017**  
"Dad! You know how I was on Lady Lightning?" yelled Grayson

"We are going to World's!" Jay looked up from his paper.

"Mhm, What's World's again? Sorry Sweetie."

"The biggest competition. We are going. And I am so excited."  
Jay looked back at the newspaper.

Erin walked out of her room. "What's she so excited for?"

"Some big cheer competition. Is Shane up?"

Erin looked down "He should be." Erin sat next to him..

"Coffee?" Erin smiled

"I actually can't have coffee. At least not your coffee and I can't drink beer anymore.." Erin smiled again Jay looked up from his paper.

"What do you mean you can't have beer or coffee?" Jay looked confused.

"I'm pregnant Jay. We are going to have that baby finally." Jay got up from his seat and hugged Erin.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father again." Jay kissed her.

"Jay,I'm gonna be a Mom and I'm carrying a tiny human inside of me."

"Just think in 9 months this little human our baby will be out of you. I promise He'll be good."

"How are you so sure it's a boy?"

"I have a sixth sense. I was right about Shane. I'll be right about this baby." Jay bent down and kissed her flat stomach.

Kim walked into her room and stared down at the pregnancy test. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Her first kid with Adam. She married him a couple months ago but They never talked about kids yet. She walked back into the kitchen and started making dinner. Adam was coming home from getting groceries.

"Hey Darlin',How's my wife?" Adam walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her cheek.

"Adam,I have something to tell you." Kim dropped the knife on the counter and turned around

"Kim,What's wrong?" Adam put a smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant and I know we didn't plan it and I'm excited but I'm worried Adam." Adam put his hand on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Kim,I don't care if you are scared. We are going to have a little boy running around this apartment in about two years."

"Adam,It could be a girl."

Shane sat in the living room watching the Blackhawks game. Grayson sat next to him.

"Shane,Let's go basketball game." yelled Jay

Shane jumped up from the couch and ran to the door.

"Grab your jacket. We have to make a detour before we go." Grayson grabbed her jacket and her phone.

"Gray,You and your Mom are coming later. I have to take Shane somewhere's before the game."

"Alright. Love you Dad. I'll see you at the game." Shane and Jay got out the door and got into the truck.

"Uncle Jay,where are we going?"

"To the adoption place. I am adopting you. Your dad left a note in the will for you. He wants you to read it."

Jay handed him the letter and Shane ripped open the envelope.

 _"Dear Shane,_  
 _You are probably reading this because Your Uncle Jay gave it to you. I may have passed away by the time you are reading this but He's going to adopt you. I don't want anyone else raising you besides Him. He's my best friend and I love him. Shane,I love you Son. Remember 'Be the Strongest of the Strong. Be the Bravest of the Brave.' Always be brave kid. I'll see you again someday and I'm watching over you. I am letting him adopt you because He's your Uncle and he's like a dad but You can call him dad. I don't care. I know and you know he will never replace me but I love you. And tell him to marry Erin already._  
 _Love,Dad"_

Shane burst into tears and hugged his Uncle.

"Uncle Jay,I didn't know he was letting you adopt me."

"There's a lot you don't know kid, but I love you and I have always loved you like my own son. That's never going to change. I want to be as close to a father-figure like your dad. I know. I can never replace him. But know that I'm trying to fill his shoes."

"You've got big shoes to fill." Shane buckled up. Jay drove to the adoption place and they both walked in.

"I am here to adopt him." Jay said proudly.

"What is your relation to the kid?"

"He's my best friend's kid. He's legally mine but I wanna adopt him. Officially."

Jay saw the lady take out the papers and hand Jay a pen.

"Here it goes Shane." Jay signed the adoption papers,officially making Shane his.  
He signed _"Shane Michael James Halstead."_

"Well Shane,You are officially a Halstead." Shane hugged him tightly.

"I love you Dad. I love you a lot. I know you'll never fill his shoes all the way but you'll try."

Jay hugged him. After that they drove to the game. Erin and Grayson sat waiting for them.

"You two are slow." Laughed Kevin

"Sorry,I was adopting him. He's officially mine." Jay held up the papers and smiled proudly.

Erin got up from the bleachers and hugged him.  
"I'm so proud of you Jay." Erin kissed him. Shane started dribbling the ball and made the shot.

"Go Shane!" yelled Grayson

Shane looked over at Morgan sitting next to Grayson. She waved then he shot her a smile.

"You got this Shane." whispered Jay

"He's got it."

10 seconds left in the game 81-81 the score is tied. Shane has the ball. He dribbles and makes the winning shot.

Grayson got up from her seat and ran to hug Shane.

"Big Bro,Great Game." She punched his shoulder

Shane punched her back, then they both started laughing.

"Alright you two. Pizza to celebrate?" asked Erin

"Kim,Adam and I are going home. We'd love to go but I'm not feeling good."

"Kim,Don't sweat it. It's no big deal. Tomorrow you and I can do lunch. I have something to tell you." Kim smiled then walked off.

"Pizza is okay." Erin held hands with Jay and Shane and Grayson walked off in front of them.

They drove to the pizza place and ate their pizza. Erin and Jay decided they would tell the kids on Christmas. They were in no rush.

 **This chapter was seriously so sweet to write and I loved writing it, I am so glad all of you like this story. Since this is a Military story, I would love to thank those who can't come home to their families. Thank you for keeping us safe and giving us our freedoms. I can't express enough words to thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Christmas Miracle

Erin was laying down until she felt the need to puke. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
Jay saw her get up and followed her. He sat behind her and held her hair back.

"It's gonna be okay Erin. I promise." She threw up again.

"Jay,This is the worst part."

"Erin,it'll be better in the end. Wanna wake the kids up?"

"W...We can." Erin got up and wiped her mouth. She walked to the couch where she saw Shane and Grayson sitting there waiting for Jay and Erin.

"Before we begin with presents. You two need to open these first." Jay handed them both a box.

They both ripped the paper open and pulled out a shirt that said "Big Sister" and "Big Brother" Shane looked at Jay and smiled. Grayson got up from the couch and hugged Erin.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Grayson said proudy

"Yes you are. And Don't tell anyone yet."

"Alright. Grayson sat back down and waited for them to hand the presents to them. Grayson opened up hers and she got clothes and boots and a new coat.  
"I got a new game for my xbox and some clothes. Thank you Mom and Dad.." Shane got up and hugged them.

"You're Welcome. Go get dressed because We are having Christmas here. Everyone is coming over."

There was a knock on the door. Shane got up and walked to the door.

"I wonder who that could be."

"Hello?" Shane opened it and Jay's Dad was standing in front of it.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"  
"I want to spend the Christmas with my son,and his kids."

"Dad,You haven't seen me in over a year. I don't really wanna see you. You treated me like shit and now you wanna be all buddy buddy. No,Goodbye. Go hang out with Gracie and Will and your grandson who you love more than Grayson."

"Jay,that's not true. I love Grayson the same amount I love Easton."

"Dad,You treated me like shit. You told me to go to hell because I went into the Army."

"Yeah and look what that did your friend Kyle. He was killed. Jay,that could've been you."

"I wish I could've been in Kyle's place and I would've gotten killed just so Shane can have his dad. We are done talking." Jay pulled back all his strength to not punch him,instead He closed the door on his face.

Erin walked behind him and hugged him.

"I don't get how I am related to him."

"I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be down on 20. I'm excited about the baby." Grayson ran up the stairs and went into her room. She took out her shirt and leggings then out her boots and jacket on.

"Dad,Where is everyone?" yelled Grayson

She walked downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room.  
"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Grayson walked over to Hank and hugged him

"Hank,We all have something to tell everyone. Jay and I."

"What is it?" Shane and Grayson sat back and smiled

"I'm pregnant." Hank stood up from the couch and hugged Erin. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Erin,I'm so proud of how far you've come. I can't wait to meet my little grandson."

"Hank,It could be a girl. Do all of you men have six senses?" joked Erin

Jay stood behind Erin. "Er,I was right about Shane. I'm going to be right about this kid."

"I have some news also." Kim stood up

"Kim,Are you pregnant too?" asked Erin

Kim smiled and looked up at Adam. She shook her head. Erin walked over to her and hugged her.  
"I'm gonna be an aunt."

"Two little kids running around here in two years. Wow! Congrats to the both of you." said Antonio

Tyler walked into the house with his sons Jude and Luke.

"Hey Jude,Hey Luke!" said Jay

"Uncle Jay!" Luke ran and hugged him

"I have missed you boys." Jay hugged the both of them.

Erin sat down for a few minutes and placed her hand on her stomach. She smiled as she thought I'm going to have a little baby in a few months.  
"Mom,Can we open their presents?" asked Grayson

"Alright. Go ahead." Hank handed Grayson and Shane two presents each. Grayson held in her hand a tiny small box. She tore the ribbon and opened it. It was a little cross necklace. She looked up at Erin then back at Hank.

"I love it." She put the box down and hugged Hank.

"Gray,there's also a letter in there." Grayson took out the letter and started to read it.

" _Dear Granddaughter,_  
 _I wish I can meet you and go shopping with you and do all those things. I can't, I'm very sick and I won't make it. Please take this cross necklace and wear to keep you safe, wear it so you'll always have me with you. I love you.._  
 _Love,_  
 _Grandma Camille."_

Grayson looked up from the letter and she had tears falling down her face,then she handed Erin the letter.

"Hank,Camille gave this to you?" Hank nodded his head.

Erin read the letter and she had a huge smile on her face.  
"Thanks Grandpa." Shane opened his presents. He got a Civil War and World War II book, then a Chicago Blackhawk's hat.

"Thank you." Shane walked over to him and hugged him

The other present was money. Kim and Adam gave them each money. Kevin gave them money and Antonio gave them money and some target gift cards.

"Thank you Uncle Tony,Aunt Kim,Uncle Kevin,Uncle Adam!" Grayson walked over to Kim and Adam and she hugged them.

Jay stood in front of Erin. He handed her a box,with a bow tied to the top.  
Erin tore the bow off and opened the box. It was a necklace with Grayson's name,Shane's name and Jay's name. She'll add another when the baby comes.  
Behind Jay's name it was their wedding anniversary date.  
"Jay,I love it."

"I'm glad you do." Ace came running into the living room. Erin bent down and pet him.

Grayson and Shane both threw their coats on and ran outside.  
Jude and Luke followed them both.  
Grayson bent down and made a snowball and chugged it at the guys.

"Haha." She joked

"Real funny Grayson." Jude threw one at Shane.

"You are going to pay!" yelled Shane

Shane bent down and made a snowball and chugged it at Jude.

After everyone ate dinner Shane and Grayson went up to their rooms and decided to relax. Erin and Jay sat by the fireplace and just watched a Christmas movie.

Jay put his arm around Erin. "Er,If the baby is a boy. Can we name him Kyle please."

Erin turned her head and face Jay. "Yeah We can.. I would want to name him Kyle to honor your friend."

Jay put grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips. "I love you,and I can't wait to find out what we are having. And to just be a father again."

 **Merry Christmas, I am so grateful for all of you and I want to thank you for reading this story and loving it. I work really hard on these chapters and Thank you. I hope everyone had a great day!**


	21. Chapter 22: Some people have bad days

Erin is now 7 months and there is two months til the baby Kyle gets here. Jay and Shane have kept the room a secret.

Jay closed Erin's eyes as he moved her closer to Kyle's room.

"Jay, What are you doing?"

Jay chuckled. "You'll see in just a second." Shane and Grayson were already in the room. Jay opened the door and Erin opened her eyes. She smiled then burst into tears.

"Jay, I can't believe you did the room. without me knowing."

"Eh, Well what can I say. I'm a master a keeping things a secret. Shane helped me."

"Shane, Come give me a hug." Shane walked over to her and gave her a hug.

There was a knock on the door. Jay ran downstairs and answered it.

"Brittany?" Shane's Mom was standing in front of him.

"Yeah. Jay, I want custody of my son. He's not yours. He's my kid..."

"Brittany, Get out of my house. Now! You aren't getting custody of your son. He's mine.. I adopted him."

"Jay! You are being such a big asshole! He's my son!" Shane walked downstairs when he heard the screaming.

"Uncle Jay, Who's that?"

Jay turned around "Shane, this is your Mom.. She wants custody of you."

"Look "Mom" you aren't getting custody of me. One I'm adopted and two I just met you today. You honestly think I'm gonna go live with you? You are a stranger to me."

"Shane, I just want to get to know my son."

"You should've decided that when I was born. Goodbye! I have a new family now and hopefully you are never apart of it." Brittany walked out of the doorway. Then a Lawyer came by the door and handed Jay and envelope.

"Jay Halstead, you have been served."

"That bitch wants a custody battle. I'm gonna give her one. We are going to win."

Grayson laid on the floor in the bathroom unconscious.  
"Where's Grayson? She was just here?"

Shane ran upstairs and saw the bathroom. "Dad!"

Grayson was surrounded by a pool of blood.. She was cutting her self.

"Grayson! Erin! Call 911!" Erin started walking up the stairs.

"Shit." Erin pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

Jay started doing CPR, He noticed the cuts on her wrists. He didn't know what to do. He waited for Gabby and Shay to run in the door.

"Gabby,She was cutting." Shane kept quiet. He didn't want to speak, He felt like it was his fault because Reese was bullying her about her mom being a druggie and how terrible a cheerleader she was.

"We'll take it from here." They put gause on her wrists and put her on the stretcher. Jay jumped into the ambulance and Erin and Shane sped to the hospital in Erin's car.

Jay sat in the Ambo holding Grayson's hand. He didn't want to let go of his baby girl.

"Shane,did you know about this?" asked Erin

Shane didn't speak,he kept quiet. He glanced down at his phone and texted Hank, Grant and Morgan.

(M-Morgan, S-Shane)

S- Morgan,Grayson was cutting herself.. you can come to the hospital.

M-Shane, how long has she been cutting?

S- Morgan,She will never talk to me anymore.

M-I'll be right there. I am telling my older brother now. 

Hank told Mikey and Grant to come in his car to the hospital by now the whole unit knew about Grayson.

Will and Nat came by the door. "Jay,What happened?" Jay stood by the stretcher still holding Grayson's hand.

"She was cutting herself. I do not know why yet but I'm going to ask her friends to find out why. Will, Nat save her." Nat just had her baby 4 months ago and she was just back at work. Her parents were watching their son Collin.

"I'm gonna do my best Jay. Will,I'll take care of her since I'm with Pediatrics."

"Nat,She's my niece. I'm doing it."

Natalie didn't fight with him. She was going to let him do it since she's family.

Jay walked over to Erin and Shane sitting down.

"Er,I don't want this stress on the baby. I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

"Jay,I am staying. I will be okay and so will Kyle." Erin placed her hand on where he was kicking.

"Shane, Do you know what's going on?" asked Jay

Shane didn't speak again. He kept speechless. "Shane, I'm gonna ask you again. Do you know what's going on with Grayson?"

"Yeah." Shane mumbled

"And would you like to tell me?"

"I promised Grayson. I wouldn't tell anyone. Dad. Reese was bullying her about her mom being a druggie. Dad, I'm sorry for not telling you anything. Grant Mikey and Morgan all knew what was going on. We didn't know it would get this bad.."

"Shane Michael James Halstead! You are grounded! You should've told me or Erin about what was going on. Now because of you and your friends. Grayson could've died."

"Dad! I didn't cut Grayson! She cut herself! None of this is my fault except for Reese's. I never bullied her!"

Shane walked away. He walked towards Grayson's room where He stood in front of the window watching Will stop the bleeding. After Will was finished Shane walked into the room. He sat next to her and just kept his mouth quiet. He didn't want to speak. He wanted to hear the whispers in the wind that could barely be heard.

He decided to put his hands up and started praying. "God, Why? Why do you have to do this to us? Why did you have to take dad away from me and nearly take Grayson away from me." Hank overheard him talking. He walked into the room.

"Shane, He didn't take Grayson away from you. He kept her here. She's sitting right there. Stop blaming yourself. Your dad is pissed because you wouldn't tell him. None of this is your fault. I promise."

"Grandpa! He told me I was grounded for not telling him!"

"Shane! Give him a couple days! Just leave him alone."

"I'm done talking to anyone." Grant,Mikey, and Morgan walked into the hospital room and surrounded the bed.

"Shane,none of this is your fault. It's none of our faults except for Reese's."

The next day at school, Shane saw Reese. He walked over to her and confronted her.

"Reese,why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Being a bully and bitch to my little sister. You know she is in a coma because of you?"

"Shane,don't be silly. I was never a bully to her. She is making those things up."

Shane stepped into Reese's face. "She is making those things up. Reese, you better watch and you are so lucky I was raised right and I won't punch you because if you were a guy. It would have already been done. Stop harassing my sister and my family." Shane turned around and started to walk away.

"Shane,last time I checked she isn't your sister."

"Yes she is. maybe not by blood but she is too my little sister. You need help."

Shane walked away. Morgan,Grant and Mikey watched him. Jay sat next to Grayson in the hospital room. The monitors started beeping.

"WILL! Help!" yelled Jay Will came running into the room he pushed Jay out of the room then wheeled Grayson into surgery.

 **Thank you so much for reading this! Happy New Year! Last night's episode was amazing and I loved it! Next week's looks amazing. I had writer's block and I couldn't write a chapter so. I hope you like where I'm going with this.**


	22. Chapter 22: Life Before Death

Will did another MRI and CT scan on Grayson to find out why she wasn't staying stable.

"Nat! She's got internal bleeding." Nat walked over to Will and looked at the papers.

"How does she have internal bleeding?" Natalie was confused as to why she had it.

"We are going to need to do surgery to fix the bleeding but let's tell Jay and Erin first."  
Will and Natalie wheeled her back into the room then walked to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Halstead? We have some news."

Jay and Erin got up from their seats and walked towards Will.  
"Grayson has internal bleeding in her left liver. We have to do surgery to fix it now whether or not she is going to need a transplant I do not know at the moment."

"Will, you better fix her." Jay said then walked back to his chair helping Erin back to hers.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shane stood up

Will and Natalie turned around "Shane, We don't know yet. We are wheeling her back into surgery."

Shane felt a big of regret and guilt. He felt as if He should've said something before anything worse happened which it did. Something bad happened. He didn't understand why Reese was doing this but people are mean and cruel.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back soon!" Shane got up and started walking towards the door. Morgan, Mikey and Grant followed him out.

"Shane, don't do this to yourself."

"Grant, Mikey! What if that was your sister in there? Clinging to life! You know you would do something.

 _ **"Disappoint anyone. Hell disappoint everyone but don't ever disappoint yourself."**_

Kelly followed Shane out of the hospital. He followed him until he stopped him.  
"Shane,stop!"

"Uncle Kelly! No! I'm going for a walk."

Kelly grabbed his shoulder. "My dad had this quote and I live by it. 'Disappoint anyone. Hell Disappoint everyone but don't ever disappoint yourself.' Shane don't disappoint yourself. I don't want you going through a path that isn't meant for you. I know you are planning on going into the Army. Go for it kid. But don't disappoint yourself please. Don't do it because you are going to regret it."

"Uncle Kelly, how can I not disappoint myself? My mom wants custody of me my dad is dead and My uncle is mad at me."

Shane started walking away. "Shane? Don't go disappointing yourself or your uncle." Kelly walked back into the hospital. Shane started walking he put his _headphones in and walked. He put on "Hall of Fame by The Script."_

 _" Do it for your country_  
 _Do it for your name_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be a day..._

 _When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_  
 _On the walls of the hall of fame"_

"Jay, I'm gonna go ask the nurse if anything has changed." Erin got up from her seat and walked to the desk.

"Is there any news on Grayson Halstead?"

"No. I am not allowed to disclose any of that information."  
Erin rolled her eyes  
"Excuse me? My brother in law is the head resident. My father in law is the head of the hospital. You give me that information right now or I will have you fired."

"She's still in surgery. I have nothing else to say." Erin turned around and grabbed her stomach.

"Erin! Are you okay?" asked Jay

Jay ran towards her and held her back.  
"Jay get the doctor! Ow!" April and Maggie walked over to Erin and put her in a wheelchair.

"Erin,I am going to go get your OB!"

"Jay! OW! It hurts!" Erin laid down in the bed.

"Erin, It's gonna be okay. I promise."

"Jay! OW! Oh my gosh!" Erin felt a lower pain in her back.

Her OB walked into the room and started an ultrasound.  
"Erin, The stress is causing you, Braxton hicks which are just like contractions. You will be okay."

"It's hurts Jay!" Erin squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm gonna go call Shane to see where he is."

Jay got out his phone and dialed his number. Shane saw it ring but he ignored it. He kept running, running towards his Dad's grave.

"Damn it Shane! Answer your damn phone." Jay hung up the phone. Mouse tracked his phone then drove to where Shane was. He was at the graveyard  
"I miss him too."

"Uncle Mouse, go away."

"Shane, I know you feel like this is your fault but kid, it's not. Grayson has her fight and her own battle going on. If she wanted help she would have asked but you, you had to help her. Just because she doesn't ask for it doesn't mean you shouldn't give her it. Shane, Grayson needs her older brother. Shane please tell me you are going to protect her through everything. I love you kid. Sometimes people just need their own space and time to deal with the battles of yesterday. Ask your Uncle. He and I and your dad went through our own after we came back. After I came back I wasn't exactly the same person. I was different. You are going to be a hero someday and I hope you do it proudly."

"I wanna become someone who runs towards the danger even if I know the danger of doing so. I wanna be someone people look up too. I wanna be like my dad and uncle Jay."

Mouse put his hand on Shane's shoulder and they both stood there in silence. Neither one of them moved for a couple seconds.

Jay sat next to Erin and held her head. He didn't let go.

"Erin,Kyle is going to be okay."

"I sure damn hope so." Erin felt a sharper pain in her back.

Will and Nat wheeled Grayson back into her room. She slipped into a coma a come Will didn't know when she'd wake up from. All they could do was wait. Grayson cut too deep, she cut deeper than Will had ever seen.

He walked into Erin's room and grabbed Jay.  
"Jay,Grayson slipped into a coma after the surgery. All we can do it wait." Jay put his hands over his face and started crying.

"Jay, if she does die. Make sure Reese goes to jail."

"I will. Will, Please save my baby girl."

Jay walked back into Erin's room and sat next to her. Mouse grabbed Shane and put him in his car and they both drove back to the hospital. "Uncle Mouse, I'm sorry."

 **Thanks for reading,I'll have the rest of them up tonight.**


	23. Chapter 24: Losing Hope

It's been a month since Grayson slipped into a coma. As the days go by Erin gets closer to her due date. Jay and her couldn't be more excited. Shane on the other hand can wait. Today was the custody battle.

"Shane! I laid your suit out on your bed."

Shane put his suit on then walked downstairs.  
"Does this look okay?" He chuckled

"Yeah. Get in the car. Erin, I will see you later. I love you." Erin got up from the seat and wobbled to the door and kissed Jay.

"Jay,he's kicking up a storm today."

"That means he'll be a great soccer player." Jay kissed Erin then walked out the door.

"We are here to settle the custody dispute between Jay Halstead and Brittany Daniels. All Rise." The judge banged the gavel on the table.

Shane stood up. The first witness on Jay's side was Shane.

Shane walked up and promised to never lie.  
"Shane, How long have you been living with you Uncle?"

"Since I was four. He started to raise me while my dad was overseas."

"Okay. Have you ever met Ms. Daniels before?"

"No. She left me when I was a baby. She left me for my dad. I grew up without a mom. Now I have one. My uncle's wife. She's amazing and she's having a baby soon and She is the nicest women you would ever meet."

"Do you like living with your Uncle?"

Shane shook his head.

"Alright nothing further."

Brittany's lawyer walked up.

"Shane, What happened two years ago?"

Shane cleared his throat. "My dad passed away."

"Did your Uncle raise you properly? At the time?"

"No, because he was mourning over the death of his best friend. I hated seeing him like the way he was."

"Was he drinking excessively?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You all say Mr. Halstead is a great guardian. I'm just trying to connect the dots between these things."

"Hey look lady! My Uncle is the best dad uncle you will ever meet. I do not understand why you would wanna take me away from him and go live with someone I have never met before but by all means stop! Because it is ridiculous how I have to sit here and see who I wanna live with. First of all I'm 15 and second I have been living with him since I was four."

"Nothing further." She sat down then Shane got off from the stand. The judge called the lawyer up to the stand.

"I have a ruling."

"It's only been one witness."

"I think we have seen enough." The judge banged her gavel,

"I have a ruling." Everyone rose.

"I hear by Grant full custody to Mr. Jay Alexander Halstead."

Shane hugged him.  
"Your dad would be proud kid."

"I know. I just wish he was here to see it."

"He's here." Jay looked up at the ceiling and smiled. They both walked back to the car. Jay drove to the house.

"Erin!"

Erin got up from the couch she was eating ice cream and pickles.

"Hey Baby. I have missed you."

Adam sat next to Kim.

"Adam! I uh!" Kim felt water drip from her legs.

"Holy crap. Okay. Come on. Let's get you to the hospital. I'm gonna be a dad." Adam grabbed Kim's arm and walked her to the car. Adam jumped in the front seat and sped to Chicago Med.

"April! Kim is in labor!" April ran around from the desk and grabbed the wheelchair. Erin and Jay went and saw Grayson.

Shane walked in.

"Hey Gray. It's been a while. I miss you. I miss laughing and playing around with you. Mom, she's about to have Kyle and I hope you are here for when she has him. I miss you a lot and I'm sorry Gray. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I didn't mean for anything to happen. I should've told Mom and Dad. I should've told them what happened. I didn't and you could've died. I love you a lot little sis! I want you to know. I'm here for you whenever you need me. I just can't disappoint myself. I love you. Please wake up soon."

Erin and Jay stood in the window watching Shane talk to Grayson. Morgan walked up to the window.

"Morgan, you can go see her."

"Thanks." Morgan walked into the room and sat in the chair.  
"Hey Gray! I want you to wake up. I want you to be here alive up and awake laughing with me about the stupid thugs the boys do or gossiping about Reese. I want you here for everything. Kyle is about to be here. I love you Gray. We have only been friends for a year but I don't care you have been the best friend a girl could ever ask for. I love you Grayson."

Jay and Erin got up from the bedside and walked out to the waiting room where they saw their family standing there.

"Adam! Is Kim going into labor?"

Adam shook his head.  
"Yeah. She is in the room. Is Grayson okay?"

"There's no sign that she is going to wake up. I really want her too."

Shane somehow found out that Kim went into labor and ran to the hospital. He walked in out of breath.

"Shane! What the hell happened?"

Shane panted. "I just ran here. Grandpa text me saying Aunt Kim is in labor."

Erin felt a sharp pain in her back then felt water drip. She collapsed onto the ground.


	24. Chapter 25: A Bundle of Joy

**May 31st 7:31 pm**  
Jay and everyone rushed to Erin's side. Jay didn't stop. He picked her up and put her on a bed.

"Will! Call her OB!" yelled Nat

Jay didn't let go of her hand. He stood by her. Shane stood in the window while They worked on Erin.

She woke up minutes later.  
"Jay,What happened?"

"You collapsed. Erin it is almost time for Kyle to get here."

Erin had a look of fear and worry on her face.  
"I want Grayson awake for it. I want her awake to meet him."

"She'll meet him." Shane stood in the window looking at his Mom. He stared at her and smiled.

Kim sat in the bed in pain.

"Adam! You are never touching me again."

Adam laughed.  
"Kim,In a couple of hours. We'll have a baby girl. Just me you and Bryn."

Adam kissed her head.

Shane walked into Erin's room.  
"Mom,Do they know when Kyle is going to be here?"

"Soon. Shane,He's gonna be hear tonight or early tomorrow."

"I'm gonna be dad. Again."

A couple hours later. 11:59. Kim was in the delivery room. She was pushing.  
"Ah!" She squeezed his hand harder.

A minute later when the clock struck 12. Brynleigh Madelyn Ruzek was born. April handed Kim Bryn.

"Hi Baby girl. I'm your Mommy."

A minute later Kyle Henry James Halstead was born at 12:01 June 1st.

Grayson fluttered her eyes and looked around. She woke up on her brother's birthday.

"Uncle Will!" She yelled

"Hey Grayson!" Nat handed Erin her son.

"Kyle,You are mine finally. I love you little man." She touched his hand and smiled.

Jay sat next to her and smiled.  
"I love you Kyle and I love you Erin."

Will put Grayson in a wheelchair and wheeled her to the room.

"Mom,Dad. I'm here. I wanna hold him." Erin and Jay both burst into tears.

Jay walked over to Grayson and hugged her. "I'm never letting anything happen to you Again. I promise. Come meet him.." It was nearing 12:30 am. Instead of meeting his little brother Shane decided to run to the cemetary. He sat there looking at his dad's grave. He smiled as he burst into tears.

"Dad,Kyle is so beautiful. I wish you were here to meet him." He felt someone out his arms around him. Shane turned around and saw his Uncle Jay.

"How did you know I was here."

"Shane,You always come here besides. I wanted to come tell my best friend about little Kyle."

"Hey Kyle,I know you wish you were here. Hell,I do too. I love you Kyle and I miss you. Erin and I got married and she just had my son. Shane over here is just like you and someday he's gonna be a hero and a dad."

"Sometimes the road to being a hero is hard and rough but in the end there's a reason I became one.." Jay added

"Uncle Jay,I'll meet you back at the hospital. I just want alone time with him..."

"Yeah. Shane,I love you son." Jay walked to his car. Erin handed Grayson her little brother.

"Hi Kyle,I am your big sister Grayson. I love you a lot." She glanced down at the cuts on her wrists and smiled.

"She may have gotten the best of me once but now you are here little man. I promise to never leave me."

Erin couldn't help but smile.

Hank walked into the room with a bag in his hand.  
"Hank,What are you doing here?"  
"He's my grandson you seriously think. I'm missing out in meeting him." Erin sat up and hugged him.

"When did Grayson wake up?"

"Just now. Hey Grandpa!"

Someone who Jay or Will hasn't seen in a year walked into the hospital. Will threw his papers down and rushed to him.  
"Dad,Get out! You are not ruining Jay's day. Get out."

"Will,I wanna meet my grandson."

"You aren't meeting him. Get out."

Kim handed Adam Brynleigh.

"Hi Bryn,I'm your daddy. I promise to always keep you safe. No matter what." Adam kissed  
Her head.

"Adam,It was all worth it." Kevin walked into the room.

"Can I meet my niece?"

"You can meet your goddaughter."  
Kevin gave them two the biggest smile.

Adam handed Kevin his daughter.  
"Hold her head up."

"I have her..."

Kevin held her close and cuddle her. "She is beautiful.. You both did good."

"Thanks Kev."

"Who's the godmother?"

"Erin... I wanted Adam's best friend and I wanted my best friend." Nat knocked on the door to Erin's room...

"Hey Erin. I wanted to come meet my nephew."

Grayson wheeled herself back to her room when Will stopped her.  
"Grayson,Why did you do it?"

"Uncle Will,I couldn't hang on much longer."

"Gray,We could have lost you. Shane was blamed for not telling your dad. Gray,you didn't choose the life you had. God chose it for you but now you are good. You have a little brother and an older one who loves you more than the world. You have a loving mom and dad. You have a loving uncle and aunt. You have family that loves you. Gray,if I would've known that you weren't doing good. I would have done everything in my power to get you out of there."

"Uncle Will,I lied. My mom isn't dead. I ran away... She told me she hated me for everything and told me to go to hell."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No... Reese found out because Shane and I were talking about it. I didn't mean to not tell anyone."

"Gray,not the time. I'm calling your Uncle Tyler.."

"Tyler,I need your help finding someone."

"Whatever you need little bro."

"Can you look for Amy Morden?"

"Isn't that Jay's ex? I thought she was dead."

"She isn't... I need you to bring her to the district. I'll tell Hank."

"Alright. It shouldn't take long Will. How's Erin? I have been meaning to come by and visit but the boys are so busy. They have basketball and baseball every day of the week. Plus my job."

"Tyler,take your time. Grayson told me that her mom isn't dead. She ran away. I guess her mom never wanted to look for her..."

"I guess so. Alright. Let me go. Luke and Jude need me to take them to practice."

"Love you Tyler."

Will hung up the phone.  
"Uncle Will,how are you going to tell Dad? And how are you going to explain this to anyone."

"That's for you to decide. Gray,I'll help you. I wanna go see Kyle."

Grayson wheeled herself back to the room.

Nat handed Will Kyle then she walked to Grayson's room.  
"Gray,I know you are still getting used to being up but what made you do it?"

"Reese,she would always bother me about it. It would bother me so badly. I couldn't take it."

"I am going to tell you a story. When I was fifteen. I was hanging with my friends until my best friend stabbed me in the back and started bullying me. She just did one day. I couldn't take it. I cut and I almost died from an overdose of prescription drugs."

"Aunt Nat, I'm sorry." Nat showed her the scars.

"I still have them to remind me that I am stronger than she thought I was. Gray,you are stronger than you may think. Some find their strengths earlier than others."

 **I promise to update but here is this chapter. Kyle and Brynleigh** **are here. Grayson had some things hiding. .. Tell me what you think? Please review**


	25. Chapter 26: Meeting Her

Grayson sat in her room. She was told Tyler found her mom. It was a week later.  
"Jay,I haven't gotten any sleep. Kyle has been keeping me up."

"Erin,I will take him this afternoon." there was a knock on the door. Jay rushed to the door  
and opened it.

Amy stood in the doorway. She didn't want to be there.  
"Amy,Come in."

"Where is Grayson?" Grayson walked out of her room.

"Mom?"

"Amy! I . i thought you were dead."

"I was never dead. Grayson ran away from home. I never bothered looking for her. I didn't want kids Jay. But you got me pregnant."

"Amy, it was your idea to have freaking sex. Get out of my house. Now!"

"I want my daughter."

"You are never getting her as long as I am alive. I will make sure of it. Go before I arrest you."  
Amy stepped back.  
Erin heard cries coming from Kyle's room.

"I'll get him." Shane got up and walked to Kyle's room and picked him up.

"Is that your son?"

"Yeah he is. Go Amy. You don't deserve to be a mother." Jay slammed the door on her face then walked over to Shane.

"Grayson,you ran away?" Jay looked confused.

"I did. I did what I had to do. I wanted a better life and I got one so I lied."

"Grayson,you could've told me."

"I didn't know how." A couple hours later. Jay stood in the doorway of Kyle's room watching Erin change his diaper.

"Erin,We did great. You and I." She picked him up then walked over to Jay.

"We did didn't we." Brynleigh wouldn't stop crying.

"Adam! Can you get her please?" Kim threw a pillow at him.

"I'm going to get her." Adam got up and walked to his daughter's room.

"Bryn,Why can't you sleep through the night?" Adam picked her up and held her close. He sat in the rocking chair and rocked her back to sleep.

He imagined in a couple year _s_  
 _"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled Bryn_

 _"What baby girl?"_

 _"I love you a lot. Like the whole world. And universe." Adam picked her up and sat her on his lap._

 _"Brynleigh,I love you more." He started tickling her._  
 _"Stop it daddy. Stop!" Kim watched her husband play with Bryn._

 _"Mommy!" Bryn climbed down from Adam's lap and ran to her mom._  
 _"Hey baby girl. What is daddy doing to you?"_

 _"Tickling me.."_

 _Kim chuckled_

Adam imagined in a couple years what his life would be like. He loved being a dad Bryn grabbed a hold of his finger. She clampsed it.

"Daddy loves you.." He kissed her head.

 _ **A month later.**_

"Jay,be safe."

"I will Erin. I love you Kyle." Jay went to work.

"Jay, you are going undercover."

"Hank my wife just had a baby. I can't go."

"Jay,you have too. Go put on the nice suit." Jay did as he was told. He walked back out. Mouse put a wire on him then Jay was briefed.

"You just have to make sure they are selling the killing drugs. Be safe. You are coming home."

Jay left. Mouse watched him.

Jay walked up to the house.  
"You are Michael?"

Jay shook his head.  
"Go in." Jay walked into the house and to the room on the right.

"You must be Michael. You are here to buy the drugs right?"

"Yeah." Jay let them see the money then closed the case. He fixed his hat.

"What are you anyway?"

"A contractor."

"Nice." someone walked into the room.

"Someone works for the police." he warned.

"Michael is it you?"

"No..." He lied and they knew it. One of the guys grabbed a bar and hit Jay in the back of the head with it.  
They dragged him to the back where they started beating him.

They hit him again with the bar. Knocking him unconscious.

"Hank! Something is wrong."

"Shit. Jay's in trouble." Intelligence sped to the house and walked in.

"CHICAGO PD! Open up!" When Atwater busted the door down Jay was lying on the ground with blood gushing from his head and body. He was unconscious.

"Jay! Someone call an ambulance!"

"I need an ambo at 554 wasbash lane. Officer down."

Ambulance 61 was notified and they sped to the house. Antonio and Atwater picked him up and placed him on the gurney.

"Shay! Gabby! Save him!"

"I am.." Gabby wrapped his head in gause then started the drive to Chicago Med.

"Male 36 Head injury. Internal bleeding."  
Will ran over to the gurney.

"Damn it. Prep him for surgery. Prep the OR." Will demanded.

Dr. Rhodes ran over to Will.

"I'll do the surgery Will."

"No you won't. He's my baby brother.."

Will pushed the gurney into the OR. He ripped his shirt then turned him to his side.

"Has anyone contacted Erin or Gracie or Tyler?" asked Antonio

"I am now." Mouse dialed his phone.

"Hey Mouse! What's wrong?"

"Can you come to Chicago Med? Jay was hurt badly..."

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few." Erin threw a few things in Kyle's diaper bag then put him in his carseat.

"Mom,Where are you going."

"Your Dad was injured."

Grayson grabbed her phone then ran to the car. Shane followed her out.  
Erin sped to Chicago Med.

"Where is Will?" Erin demanded

"He's doing the surgery. Erin,sit down." Tyler made her sit down.

"Tyler! That's my husband in there. The father of my kid."

"Erin,He's gonna be okay." Gracie came running into Chicago Med.

"Tyler! What happened?" Easton walked over to Shane.

"Shane!" he put his arms out and hugged him.

"Hey bud."

"Gracie,Jay is hurt badly. He has a bad head injury.." She sat down. Erin sat down and waited for news. A couple hours had past and no one heard anything... Until Will came out of the OR with a worried look on his face.

"Jay suffered one of the worst head injuries I have ever witnessed. He slipped into a coma. I do not know when he will wake up it may be a month or the surgery. He died twice.. No visitors until I say." hearing those words made Erin cry.

Grayson sat next to her Mom and hugged her. Shane put his headphones in and left them alone.

He put on "You Should Be Here." by Cole Swindell.

 _"You should be here, standing with your arm around me here._  
 _Cutting up, cracking a cold beer, saying cheers, hey y'all it's sure been a good year._  
 _It's one of those moments, that's got your name written all over it._  
 _And you know that if I had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to miss this_  
 _You should be here."_

"You should be here Dad. And Uncle Jay.."

 **Tell me what you think? I like it. New thing...**


	26. Chapter 27: A Year Passed

_A year later_  
Jay was still in a coma. A coma no one really knew when he'd wake up from. Kyle turned a year yesterday.

"Shane! Can you go get Kyle?" Erin yelled

Shane ran back up stairs.  
"Hey Kyle!" He started tickling him.  
"Mom! Are we going to see Dad?"  
"Grayson,Yes. But not right now. I can't..."

Grayson got tired of waiting she grabbed her phone and walked out the door.  
"Grayson! Get back in here."

She kept running. Shane put Kyle down and followed her out.  
"Grayson,Come on."

"Now you wanna be the one to say anything. Shane! Whenever anything gets bad you run to go see your dad. Shane,I need to see him."

"Gray,I run to go see him because that place is my happy place. I love going to visit and sitting down and talking."

"Shane,Doesn't make a difference. At least you have a happy place. Just leave me be."

Shane let her go. Grayson ran to the hospital.  
"Hey Uncle Will! Aunt Nat!"

"Hey Gray. Is your Mom here?"

"No. I ran here.." Grayson walked up to her dad's room. She stopped in front of the window. Paused. She looked at him with the wires hooked up to him and all. She was afraid to walk in... She was scared. She started crying.

She walked in and sat next to him. She didn't talk. She sat there staring at his lifeless body. Every time she went to speak. She burst into more tears. Erin sat in the kitchen feeding Kyle. Shane watched the news, There was a shooting in New Orleans.

"There was a shooting. It killed more than 30."

"Okay Shane."

Grayson sat in the room. She hasn't moved for an hour. She hasn't spoken. She sat there.

"Dad,I am sorry. I am sorry for being a disappointment. I am sorry for everything. I miss you a lot and I want you home. I want you home and alive and playing with Kyle. He got so big. He's a year now."

"Grayson, stop. You are not a disappoint. I love you a lot. More than Owen."

"Uncle Will,it's true."

"No it's not. You are going to change the world some day... I know you will."

"But I have a mother that's a drug addict.."

"You have me and aunt nat and Erin and Your dad."

"Why don't you talk to your dad?"

"I'll tell you.."

"It was 13 years ago. My dad left my mom when I was 16.. Jay was 13. My dad left my mom after he got her pregnant with Your Aunt Gracie. I hated him for leaving.. I hated that we couldn't be a family anymore. After Gracie was born my dad wanted to help raise her. 5 years ago, my mom died.. She passed away from breast cancer. I was devastated. That was when Jay started working in Intelligence. I told my brother to go fuck himself. Because he was acting selfish for when mom died. Tyler, already had his kids. He was devastated. We all were. Jay didn't care. Shane needed his help and he got it. Jay cared but he was caring for Shane and when mom died he flipped out like he did when Kyle died."

"Uncle Will,I think you were being the selfish one."

"Gray,I know. I was."

Grayson looked over at her dad and started crying. "He doesn't deserve this. It isn't fair to him."

"No one deserves anything."

Shane decided to go visit him. He put his headphones in and started running. Like he said visiting his dad made him happy. It's his happy place.  
"Hey Dad,It's been a year since I have seen you.. I know. It's been a while. I just couldn't come see you not like how you are. Dad,I need you to wake up and see how big Kyle got. He's now a one year old and he's just like Shane." She chuckled.

"He'll wake up Grayson. Soon. Hopefully."

Adam watched Brynleigh play as he sat down on the couch. She just turned a year old the other day and He was so excited his little girl was a year,but mostly sad since he didn't want her growing up. She stood up and took her first step.

"Kim,She just took her first step." Brynleigh fell down and started crying. Adam picked her up,and snuggled with her until she fell asleep for her midday nap.

Kim walked out of Brynleigh's toyroom she just finished picking up her toys. "Who knew a one year old could have that many toys."

"She's daddy's princess." Adam gave Kim a kiss.

"I know and she's our spoiled princess." Kim smiled

Erin fed Kyle then picked him up and started rocking him for a nap.

"Mom,I am gonna go visit my dad then go visit Uncle Jay. Bye Kyle." Shane kissed his forehead then hugged Erin.

"Alright. Do you need a ride, I could put Kyle in the car and take him to visit his Daddy." Shane smiled

"Okay." Grayson stood up in the hospital room and started walking out the door.

"Gray,before you leave I need you to watch Owen for Nat and I."

"Yeah. I'll watch him, where are you two going?"

Grayson smiled "We are going to dinner." Will smiled as he started out the door

"I'll just meet at your house."

Shane ran to the hospital, it had been a year since Jay slipped into a coma and Shane hasn't gone and seen him. He walked into the room and stood at the foot of his bed, He felt a tear trip from his eye he wiped it off.

"Hey Uncle Jay,It's Shane and I miss you a lot and I really want you to wake up. Kyle is a year old and Grayson and I are going to graduate in two years. But we know you'll wake up before then. I miss you and I talked with a recruiter. I wanted you there but you weren't. I guess I'll see you again someday. Maybe tomorrow maybe next year maybe in heaven. Anyways I love you and wake up soon for us." He wiped a tear from beneath his eye and walked out of the room..

"Hey Shane!" said April

"Hey!" Shane walked over to the front desk where his family was.

"How's Kyle?"

"Great. He's doing good." Shane walked out the hospital and walked to his house.

"Mom,Are you home?"

Erin walked out of Kyle's room.

"Hey,where's Grayson?"

"She's babysitting Owen for Aunt Nat and Uncle Jay." Shane ran up to his room and stood by the dresser he had a picture of him and his dad. Then one of him Mikey and Grant standing in the snow. Then another with Jay. He wiped a tear from his face as he picked up the photo of him and his dad.

"I miss you a lot. Dad.. You should be here looking out for me but don't worry Uncle Jay is doing a great job."

He kissed the picture then put it back on the dresser he played down on his bed and took out his phone. He had four missed calls from Grayson.

"Hey Gray,what's wrong?"

"Um nothing just this guy is following me. Also Morgan wanted me to tell you to answer your phone."

"Alright. I will. Take care. Call Uncle Kevin or Grandpa."

 **Thank you for reading this story it is almost over! There will be a sequel OUT Feb. 1st! I'll post the rest of the chapters tonight!**


	27. Chapter 28: Nothing Can Beat This

**December 5,2020**  
2 years passed as Jay still lied in the coma. No one knew what to do. Will even thought of pulling the plug but he never told Erin about. He left it alone. Shane sat in his 5th period class.

"This is hell." He mumbled.

Mikey turned his head. "No kidding."

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Grant pulled Emily aside.

"Em,what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Grant chuckled

"I know you. There's something wrong."

"Grant,I'm pregnant." she shouted the whole hallway turned their heads and looked at the couple. Grant smiled but wiped it off his face as Shane and Mikey and Grayson walked over to him.

"Grant,Step away." said Mikey

"Em,I'm gonna be there for you through it all. I promise." Grant hugged her.

Kyle sat on Erin's lap as they sat in intelligence.  
"Momma,Where is Daddy?"

"Daddy is at the hospital."

Kyle looked confused.

"Where is that?"

"Hank,I'm gonna go show Kyle his dad." Kyle grabbed a hold of her hand. They both walked out.

She buckled Kyle up then drove to the hospital.  
"Uncle Will!" He yelled

Kyle went running towards his Uncle. Will picked him up.  
"Hey bud." Will gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Where is Daddy?" Erin brought Kyle up to see his dad. Erin looked in through the window. She just couldn't go in. It wasn't possible for her to walk in the door. Will stood by her and grabbed Kyle from walking in.

"Erin,Go in." Erin gave in and walked through the door.

"Hey Jay,It's been 3 years since I saw you alive and up and holding Kyle. I miss my best friend, I miss you sleeping next to me everyday Jay. Kyle is getting big. He's just like Shane in so many ways. Shane is leaving for the Army in a couple of months. I miss you Jay. I miss you a lot. I want you to wake up,and meet your son who you would love. I want you to wake up and kiss me right now. Just kiss me. And hug me and tell me you love me. Tell me you'll never leave me or the kiss, tell me I'm pretty only to say I'm not. Jay,I miss you so much and I can't do this anymore."

Kyle got down from his arms and walked into the room.  
"Daddy!" Erin picked him up and Kyle laid his head on Jay's shoulder. Erin took a picture.

"Okay Kyle come on. We gotta go see Brynleigh."

"But Momma I don't want too." Erin smiled then picked him up.

"Mama,I wanted to stay with Daddy."  
Erin drove to Kim and Adam's house. Kyle knocked on the door.

"Momma,Can I answer it?" Brynleigh ran over to Kim.

Then Kim followed her to the door and opened it.

"Hi Kyle!" she said

"Alright you two go play."

"Erin if he starts dating my daughter. I'm gonna have a talk with him." said Adam

"Alright. I doubt that they will ever date."

"You never know Erin. How's Jay?"

"I just went and visited him. I miss him so much. I don't want him to go. I want him here and alive hanging out with you drinking a beer and watching the Hawks play. I miss him being him and being my partner. I miss waking up next to him everyday." Kim walked over to her and hugged her while she cried.

"Erin,It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not. He's clinging to life. Kyle is almost growing up with out his dad. Shane is about to leave for the Army. They are about to graduate. He's not going to be here for them."

Kim hugged her tighter.  
"I want him to be awake."

"Momma,Why is Auntie Erin crying?" asked Bryn

"She is crying because of Uncle Jay."

"Oh. Auntie Erin I drew you this picture." Brynleigh handed Erin the photo.

It was a picture of Kyle,Shane Grayson and Erin and Jay.

"Bryn,this is so pretty. Thank you." Erin bent down and gave her a hug.

Brynleigh had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked just like her Mom. Kyle had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and some freckles that are light so you can't see them.

"Momma,can we go see Shane and Grayson?"

"No. They are at school."

"Why are they at school?"

"Because they are learning."

"Grant,We'll help you first you have to tell your parents."

"I will but no right now.."

"Grant,you have too." demanded Shane

"I will okay!" Grant walked off.

Shane grabbed Morgan and pulled her aside.  
"Navy Pier. 7 o'clock."

"Alright." Morgan kissed his cheek. Shane grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Grayson,I need your help." said Mikey

"With what?"

"Just come with me." Grayson followed Mikey to his truck.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Mikey chuckled He pulled the car into a forest.

"Mikey,what the hell are we doing?"

Mikey stopped the car and looked at Grayson. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.

"Whoa Mikey." Grayson pulled away.

"Grayson,I love you. I always have."

"Mikey we are like cousins."

"But we aren't. Gray,I love you. I have waited so long to do that."

"Michael,you are like my older brother."

"But I'm not." Mikey grabbed her cheeks again and kissed her.

Grayson started walking away but she turned around and kissed him.  
Mikey smiled

Kyle ran into his mom's arms after she picked him up from preschool.  
"Mommy! I made this for Daddy."

Erin picked him up. "Oh bud you are getting so big."

Shane walked into his house and sat down on the couch.  
Erin drove Kyle home. He ran in the door.

"Shane! Guess what?"

"What?" Shane got off of the couch and bent down in front of him.

"I drew this for Daddy." He said proudly

"Oh Kyle,I think Dad will love it."

On the way home. Mikey put the radio on and Heartbeat By Carrie Underwood played

 _"And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_  
 _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_  
 _Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_  
 _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_  
 _Oh woah, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat"_

"Mikey,we may never speak of this again."

"Gray,We won't. But I think you are so beautiful."

"Thank you and thanks for bringing me home."

Will stood in Jay's room looking at him peacefully. Jay opened his eyes and Will nearly flipped out..

"Where is Erin?" He asked

"I'm giving her a call right now."

"Erin,I need you to come to the hospital." Erin dropped the phone and grabbed her keys then ran out the door

 **Almost over! Thank you for all the love and support! Filling Your Daddy's Shoes is the MOST emotional thing I've ever written**


	28. Chapter 29: Awoken

Erin sped to the hospital. Shane had to hold Kyle back so he wouldn't run out the door.  
"But Mommy!"

"Hey. Kyle,Mommy will be back." Erin got out of her car and ran up to Jay's room..

"Jay! Will!" Erin started crying as she walked further into Jay's room.

"I'm awake baby." Erin smiled as she ran towards Jay and hugged him.

"Jay,Kyle got so big. You wouldn't believe it."

"I bet. Can you bring him here? I wanna see my boys and girl."

"I uh. I'll call Shane."

Jay grabbed Erin's cheek and gave her a kiss.  
"I have missed that." He chuckled  
Shane saw the text. "Kyle,There's someone Mom wants you to meet." Grayson walked in the door.

She saw Shane smile then ran to the truck and climbed in. Shane followed her out holding Kyle's hand.

Shane sped to the hospital and they all got out.

"Kyle,Guess who wants to meet you?" said Grayson

"Daddy?" All three of them smiled

Shane and Kyle ran up to Jay's room. Kyle ran into the room.  
"Daddy!" He yelled

Jay smiled so big. "Hey Kyle." Jay started crying at the fact that he didn't get to see him grow up.

"Dad,I have missed you."

Grayson stopped at the front desk and started talking with April.

"Grayson,have you thought of what you wanted to do?"

"Yeah. I am gonna become a Police officer." Will walked out into the front area.

"Grayson,Are you due for a checkup?"

She looked confused.  
"Not that I know of Uncle Will."

"I just looked at your file. Your OB/GYN says you may need to check your blood and everything you check."

"Alright. I'll go up there."

"I'll see you later. My dad just woke up." Grayson ran upstairs to the doctor's office and went inside.

"Hey Mrs. Halstead,I need to check your blood and everything." First The doctor checked Grayson's blood then took the test to the lab.

"I'll call you because I saw something different about your blood and I wanna make sure it's nothing."

"Thank you. I gotta go see my dad." Grayson got up and walked to Jay's room and walked inside.

"Dad." She stood by his bed and grabbed his hand.

"I love you Grayson."

"Dad,I have missed you."

Jay gave her a hug and kissed her.  
"I have missed you kid."

"It was a long three years." Shane chimed in

"Daddy,Mommy said you are strong. Does she mean you are strong like Iron Man? Or Thor? Or Captain America?"

"Buddy,I am stronger than all of them. Just saying Iron Man and Thor suck. Captain America is the best."

"No daddy. Iron Man is the best." Kyle laughed

"I know buddy. I was teasing." Jay started tickling him. Kyle started laughing.

Someone stood in the doorway a guy Shane hasn't seen in 5 years. He looked towards the door and started crying.  
"Dad?" Kyle opened his arms wide and Shane went running into them.

"I'm home kid. Forever. I promise. Just you and me for the rest of my life." Shane hugged him so tight.

"Dad,I missed you a lot and I can't believe you are alive.."

"I'm not son. This is a dream.." Kyle slowly began disappearing. Shane woke up in the hospital recliner.

"Dad?" He said out loud.

"Shane,What did you dream about?"

"That dad was alive and he never died but then it was all a dream."

Kyle slept next to Jay and a week later soon after when it was time for Jay to go home.

"Jay,Are you ready?" Jay nodded his head.

Erin grabbed his bag and Grayson picked up Kyle.

"Thanks Grayson!" On the way out of the hospital. April handed Grayson a letter. She knew it was the results of a blood test she didn't know why she was taking. She decided to wait and open it. Shane stood in front of his dad's grave. He smiled.

"Hey Dad! It's your son again. I miss talking to you and skyping with you and just hugging you when you came home. I really wish you could be here. Uncle Jay finally woke up and Kyle won't let go of him. I got into my college but I'm not going because I'm enlisting in the Army. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I miss you very much. You should be here dad. I'll see you again someday."

Shane walked back to his truck.  
He drove back to the house. Mikey pulled into the driveway.

He got out as Shane got out of his truck. He walked over to him.  
"Hey Shane,do you know where Grayson is?"

"She's inside. I gotta talk to you."

"We've been friends since we were 3 okay. Now I love you like a brother but if you hurt her. I swear your head will be on a stick. She's fragile and I love her but you can date her as long as you never hurt her. Got it."

Mikey shook his head. "I actually needed to talk to your dad." Shane smiled.

"He should be inside." Mikey followed Shane in the door.

"Hey Mikey!" said Erin

"Uncle Jay,Can I talk to you?" Mikey followed Jay into a separate room.

"Uncle Jay,Can I have your blessing to date your daughter?" He smiled

Jay nodded his head. "You put a hand on her and you're dead. Got it." Mikey nodded his head.

"I promise."

Mikey ran upstairs to Grayson's room and walked in.  
"Hey Darlin'." He hugged her.

"Hey Mikey. I was just going downstairs."

"I want you to be my girlfriend.. Please." Grayson smiled

"Yeah. I will be..." Mikey took out a promise ring from his pocket.

"This is to promise we will get married eventually."

Grayson put out her hand and let him put the ring on her finger. After that Mikey left the room and Grayson was left alone. She took out the letter from her pocket and opened it... Her mouth shot open.

 **Ooo. There's a cliffhanger and next chapter is such a huge plot twist. You wouldn't suspect it. That's all I'm saying... What do you think happens?**


	29. Chapter 30: Some News

Grayson stood in her room looking at the letter.  
 _"Dear Miss Halstead,_  
 _I am to inform you that your dad is not Jay Halstead. It's Kyle James. And you are pregnant."_

Grayson nearly fell to the ground. She didn't know what to do. It seemed like she was being ripped apart.

"Shane,I need to tell you something."

Shane walked into her room. She closed the door.  
"What happened?"

"Your dad is my dad.."

"Yeah. He is,Grayson Jay is your dad."

"No. Your actual dad is my dad. We are brother and sister by blood. Not just by adoption."

"No you aren't."

Grayson handed him the letter.  
"Holy shit. Have you told Uncle Jay?"

"No. I don't know how Shane." She started crying...

"Hey Don't cry." Shane lifted her head up.

"Shane,I don't know how to tell him. He is too busy with Kyle."  
She smiled

They both walked out of her room.

"Daddy!" Kyle ran towards him.

"Hey Bud." Jay picked him up.

Emily sat next to Grant in the doctor's office. They only had two more months until their baby came. Grant was so happy he was becoming a dad.

"Emily Ryans." She walked in holding hands with Grant.

"You are getting there Emily." the nurse smiled.

"We would like to find out the gender." Grant looked at Emily and smiled so big. His parents were mad that he was going to be a dad but after a while they got used to it and started to be there for him.

"Well Emily,Grant it looks like you are going to have a girl." Emily's smile was so big. Grant kissed her.

"Gray,I need you to drop these off at the district."

"Alright." Jay handed her a stack of papers.

"Kyle,do you wanna go see Grandpa?" She smiled as he grabbed one of her fingers. Kyle's eyes got big real fast. He walked out the door with Grayson.

Grayson drove to the district. She was surprised to see Mikey there.

"Hello Beautiful!" He smiled as he hugged her.

"Hello Handsome." She smiled as his lips touched hers.

"Lovebirds. You have a little kid here. Watch it." chuckled Platt

"We are." Grayson bit her lip. Grayson grabbed Kyle's hand again and they walked upstairs.  
"Grandpa,My dad wanted me to give you these. Also I have some news."

"Give me the news first." Hank kinda frowned

"I'm not Jay's kid.. He's my Uncle."

"Who's your dad?"

"Kyle.. Shane's dad." Hank looked worried but he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet your dad. He was a nice man."

"I have been told that but It's not your fault he died."

"I know it's not but He was a hero. He would have loved having a daughter."

"I gotta go." She grabbed a hold of Kyle's hand then walked out of the district.

She took Kyle inside then sat on the couch.  
"Dad or Uncle Jay? Can you tell me about my dad?"

"As you already know he was my best friend. We both grew up from when we were 4 to now. Until he passed away. He was my partner in crime and we did everything together and nothing made sense if we didn't. Everyone at school knew us as the troublemakers. We played baseball and soccer and we always had a good time. He was there for me when my parents got a divorce and he saved my life...twice."

"Did you ever talk about your future and think this would be it?"

"No. We didn't know what life would bring us. And surely I know he wasn't suspecting to have two kids at 19 but sometimes God has his ways. I raised Shane from the time he was 4 because I knew Kyle would do the same.. He always found a way to steal my girl but it never bothered me because the girls I always dated were jealous,like your Mom."

"Can I still call you dad?"

"You can call me whatever you want." Jay grabbed her head and kissed the top of it.

"Grayson,I am proud of how far you've come. You have come so far and I am so proud.."

"Thanks. I had you and Erin and Shane helping me out..."

Grayson smiled

"So I guess you aren't my daughter. But I want you to know you will always be my little girl even if you aren't."

"You will always be my dad even if You aren't. You took me in and treated my like your own. Like you did with Shane."

"I was kinda stuck with Shane."

"Yeah.." She laughed.

She walked back up to her room and decided to reread the letter. That has changed her life. A lot. She didn't know what to say. She was pregnant and Jay wasn't really her dad. She didn't know. She couldn't believe it. How was it that she only it one time and it was her first and she got pregnant. She didn't know how to tell them. It was just not possible on how to tell them. She figured she'd wait. Shane walked into her room.  
"Shane,how do I tell Mom and Uncle Jay?"

"Just flat out tell them. I don't know."

"I am just gonna tell them. Once I get the courage." She went to sleep.

 **2 more chapters left! So sad! I hope you enjoy this. This story is still dedicated to ALL Military branches. I cannot thank you enough for doing what you do everyday. Thank you so much!**


	30. Chapter 31: Graduation Day

Jay stood in front of the grave with his black tux. He was visiting his best friend. He smiled as he wiped the tear from his face.

"Well Kyle,I found out Grayson is your daughter,not mine. Kyle we were both drunk that night and I know we were. It was a misjudgement and Kyle,I'm sorry you didn't get to know your daughter and I did. I'm sorry you'll never get to see her walk down the aisle. I'll take good care of her for you. I'll always take care of both of them. They are going to change the world someday and you should be proud Kyle. You never got to meet your baby girl and Kyle is a little troublemaker just like you. He talks way too much for a 3 year old. I have to go Kyle. It's their graduation day and Shane would love for you to be there. Shane misses you and I miss you buddy. Take care." Jay wiped the tear from his face then started to walk to his truck. He saw something catch his eye. Kyle's 2002 Chevy Silverado that he cherished greatly. Shane walked out of it with Morgan by his side.

"How did I know you'd be here?" Shane asked.

"I haven't visited this place in over 5 years..."

Shane smiled as he pulled out the dogtags and cross from his tux.

"Why are you pulling those out?"

"I don't think I'll be needing his dog tags anymore. I have my own. I leave in July." Shane walked to the grave and put the dog tags on it.

Jay smiled then started crying. "Shane,I am so damn proud of you."

"I can't believe it's been 6 years since He passed away. I miss him.."

"I do too kid. Shane, remember I love you and I'll love you til the day I die. I'll see you at the school."

"Alright." Jay left the cemetery and drove to the school.

"Dad,Uncle Jay he tried. He tried filling your shoes as best as he could and I think he did a damn good job too. I miss you a lot and I'm glad I got to spend that time with you. Keep me safe over there. I love you Daddy." Morgan and Shane walked back to the car and got in.

"Shane,I don't want you to go."

"Morgan,I promise I'm coming home."

"I know you will it's just I will be worried too much."

 _Flashback_  
 _Jay smiled as he sat next to Kyle in the gym. It was their graduation day._

 _"Jay Halstead! After high school he plans on enlisting in the United States Army." The principal called out._

 _Jay got up from his chair fixed his tasel as he walked up to the stage._  
 _"Thank you for this." Jay smiled as he was handed his diploma._

 _"Kyle James. After high school Mr. James plans on enlisting in the Army." Kyle got up from his seat and walked up to the stage. He had a standing ovation since he was going to serve._

 _"Thank you." Kyle smiled then walked off the stage._

 _July 4th 2002_  
 _Kyle and Jay stood in front of the window looking at Shane. They both smiled._  
 _"Kyle,you'll be a great dad."_

 _"A single one. I'll never see Shane. I'll always be gone."_

 _"I will raise him for you Kyle. While you are still in the Army."_

 _"You'd do that for me?" Jay smiled_

 _"Yeah. I would. He's my nephew. I gotta spoil him and teach him how to shoot."_

 _"Okay. That means a lot Jay."_

 _"I know you'd do it if I were in this position."_  
 _End of Flashback_

Shane and Grayson sat next to each other. They both look at each other and smiled.

"We did it big bro." Grayson punched his shoulder.

"We did Little sis."

"Grayson Noelle James Halstead." Grayson smiled then walked up to the stage. Jay whistled

"Go Grayson!" yelled Kevin

"After High School. Grayson will be attending University of Illinois at Chicago majoring in Criminology."

She smiled as the principal handed her the diploma.

"Shane Michael James Halstead. After High School he plans on enlisting in the Army. Please give him a round of applause." Everyone in the gym gave him a standing ovation.

July 4th

Everyone was at Erin and Jay's house for the fourth of July celebration.

"Grant,Are you excited to become a dad?" asked Shane

"No not really Shane. I'm scared."  
"You'll do fine Grant..."

"Yeah. Right." Emily felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Grant! I think it's time."

Shane walked over to Emily and grabbed one arm while Grant grabbed the other.

Grayson walked over to Emily and helped her in the car. Grant sped to the hospital. A couple hours later their baby girl was born.

"Grant,I think you should raise her by yourself."

"What do you mean Em?"

"I don't think I will be a good mother. I never had one to teach me anything..."

"Em,you'll do great. I promise."

"No. I won't. You can name her." The nurse came back into the room with his daughter.

Shane walked into the room after Grant went and got him.

"I want you and Grayson to be the godparents.."

"No. I think Mikey should be."

"Shane,You have been my best friend since I was 3 I want you to be her godfather." Grant smiled as he handed Shane his daughter.

"I think I'm gonna name her Maddysn because the name means gift from God and she is my gift from God." said Grant

"Her name is beautiful Grant." said Grayson

"It is." Shane smiled then kissed Maddysn's head

"I love you."

"What's her full name?" Grant smiled.

"Maddysn Camille Voight,named her after my grandma Camille because she was the nicest woman you would ever meet even If I never got to meet her. I know I would have loved her. I wanted to honor her by naming her Maddysn Camille."

Hank overheard him and walked in.  
"Grant,your grandma would be proud.."

"She would Grant." Erin chimed in.

"No she wouldn't. I got a girl pregnant at 18."

"She would be proud because you took on the responsibility of raising your daughter alone because Emily doesn't want too." said Erin

"Thanks Auntie Erin."

Grant hugged is Aunt..

A couple weeks later Grant was sitting in his room rocking Maddie back to sleep. Grayson walked in.  
"I could get used to this."

"Grant,I brought you some formula.."

"Thanks. I usually have enough but I ran out. I'll pay you back."

"Hey no. I don't need you to pay me back. This is enough. I get to see my niece and goddaughter."

"Thank you for raising her while Shane and I are gone. I really appreciate it."

"I get to see this cutie everyday. I don't mind it one bit." Grant handed Maddysn to Grayson

"You will be a great mom someday."

"I don't know,sometimes I am thankful for Erin and Kim being there for me and teaching me but sometimes I don't think I will be cut out to be a mom."

"Gray,I know you'll be a good one." Grayson left and Grant sat down on the rocking chair and rocked Maddysn back to sleep.

Grayson knocked on Mikey's door. He answered it.

"Mikey,Can I come in?"  
He nodded his head. Grayson walked in.

"What's wrong you look sad."

"I'm not. I am just worried with Shane leaving and something else."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."  
Mikey got the biggest smile on his face. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips.

"You aren't mad?"

"No. I'm getting a mini you why would I be mad?"

"It could be a mini you. I hope it is."

"I love you." Mikey kissed her again..

 **This book has one more chapter left and I would like to thank everyone for reading this. It is one of my favorites because it's different and you got to see the growth of everyone and thank you a lot for reading this. Once again All the books in The Soldier's Son Series are dedicated to all Military Young and Old. And Even those who have died fighting for my freedom. I wrote this for you. Thank you so much for risking your life. I thank you greatly for your service. I cannot express enough words to thank those who have died fighting. Thank you so much and I wrote this for you even if none of you will read it. I dedicate this to the families because you guys go through so much and you don't get enough credit. Thank you for making this book one of my favorites I have ever written.**


	31. Chapter 32: Daddy Don't Go

Grant held Maddie closer to his chest. He didn't want her getting hurt.  
"Maddie,I promise one day you will change the world someday and if I'm not there to see you. I'll be watching you.. I'll see you in 6 years baby girl." He kissed her tiny forehead.

Maddie grabbed his index finger and and squeezed it.  
"You are going to live with your Aunt Gracie while I'm away."

Mikey stood in the doorway and walked in.  
"Grant,Why don't you let me raise her while you are gone?"

"I want you to see her but I just don't want you raising her. I'm sorry Mikey."

"No." he barged out of the room  
Shane stood in front of the mirror looking at himself proud. Morgan walked into the room.  
"Hey Morgan." He kissed her.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"And I'm gonna miss you too."

Shane turned back to the mirror and fixed his hat. He walked into the living room where all his family stood. They all clapped. Kyle ran towards him and hugged him.

"Shane,do you have to go?"

Shane bent down and put his arm on Kyle's shoulder.  
"Bud,I do have to go. But I'll be back. I promise."

"You pinky promise?" Kyle smiled

Shane put out his pinky and pinky promised Kyle.  
"You better come home Shane." Shane stood up and faced his little sister,she had tears flowing from her face.

"I'm gonna miss you big brother." She gave him the biggest hug. Brynleigh stood next to her parents.

"Bye bye Shane." Shane bent down and gave her a hug.

"Bryn,stay safe kiddo. I'll see you in a couple years." He smiled

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He stood back up and faced Jay. He couldn't help but cry and smile.

"The day is finally here kid. The day you've been looking forward too."

"Yeah. I guess it finally has. Thank you for filling his shoes."

"I could never fill his shoes I filled them halfway."

"You still filled them. As best as you could and I am thankful for it."

"I love you Shane. I'll miss you."

Erin stood next to Jay. Shane got up and hugged her.  
"Thank you for raising me when times got rough. I love you Mom and I'll miss you."

"Shane,come home for me please. I don't want to get a call saying you are hurt. I love you." Erin hugged him tighter.

There was one more person who hasn't sad goodbye yet.  
"Morgan,I am gonna miss you so much. I promise once I come back you and I promise we are going to get married and have kids. I love you."

"Shane,I love you and please be safe."

"I have some good news." Grayson smiled

Jay and Erin got worried looks.  
"What happened?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jay was pissed he grabbed Mikey's collar and put him against the wall.

"Whoa." Shane stopped him.

"Mikey,what did I tell you?"

"I'm not going to leave her. I promise."  
Shane decided to visit one last person before he left. He got out the car and walked to the cemetery.

He stopped in front of his dad's grave.  
 _"Kyle Ryan James. 1982-2015. Father,Son,Army Soldier 'Sometimes becoming that hero takes a lot longer than putting on your big boy pants and deciding to become one'."_

The quote was his favorite. He loved it. Shane used it as his quote.

"Hey Dad,I know it's been a while. I miss you and I miss you a lot. I want you here for when I leave. I want you here for when I have my kids. I want you here for everything. I guess Uncle Jay told you about Grayson. She is your daughter and my little sister. Dad,I wish you were here. You would love Kyle and Grayson. She is my little sister and my best friend. Morgan my girlfriend is amazing. She is the best. Uncle Jay is doing a good job filling your shoes. He filled them good. I wish you were here. You should be here Dad. He tried filling your shoes and I am thankful for him everyday. I am thankful that he decided to raise me while you were gone and I am thankful you allowed him to be my guardian and let him adopt me. Honestly I don't know where I would be without him. He taught me everything I ever needed to know and Honestly Dad I miss you more than ever right now. I miss you because you missed my graduation and you are missing my deployment. I survived high school and I am going to survive the Army. I love you Dad. I'll see you soon I guess,until next time."

 _Below is "You Should Be Here" By Cole Swindell. Obviously I do not own the song._

 _"It's perfect outside it's like God let me dial up the weather_  
 _Got the whole crew here, I ain't seen some of them in forever._  
 _It's one of those never forget it, better stop and take it in kinda scenes._  
 _Everything's just right yeah except for one thing._

 _You should be here, standing with your arm around me here._  
 _Cutting up, cracking a cold beer, saying cheers, hey y'all it's sure been a good year._  
 _It's one of those moments, that's got your name written all over it._  
 _And you know that if I had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to miss this_  
 _You should be here._

 _You'd be taking way too many pictures on your phone._  
 _Showing them off to everybody that you know back home._  
 _And even some you don't yeah_  
 _They say now you're in a better place_  
 _And I would be too if I could see your face._

 _You should be here, standing with your arm around me here._  
 _Cutting up, cracking a cold beer, saying cheers, hey y'all it's sure been a good year._  
 _It's one of those moments, that's got your name written all over it._  
 _And you know that if I had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to miss this._  
 _Aw you should be here._

 _You'd be loving this, you'd be freaking out, you'd be smiling, yeah_  
 _I know you'd be all about what's going on right here right now._  
 _God I wish somehow you could be here._

 _Oh you should be here._

 _Yeah this is one of those moments that's got your name written all over it_  
 _And you know that if I have just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to miss this._  
 _Aw you should be here._  
 _You should be here."_

"Dad,You should be here,cutting up cracking a cold beer with me."

 _Flashback_  
 _"So Kyle,what are you naming him?"_

 _"Shane,it means God's gracious gift. And he is my gift."_

 _"Daddy!" yelled Shane_  
 _Shane ran to his dad and hugged him tightly._

 _"Dad,I missed you."_

 _"I know bud. Has Your Uncle Jay taken good care of you?"_

 _"Yeah. He lets me have ice cream after school."_

 _"Oh really now." Kyle smiled_

 _"Kyle,We only have it once a week. I promise." Jay chuckled_

Shane smiled as he remembered some bittersweet memories.

"I love you Dad."

Shane drove to the airport and walked onto the plane. He waved goodbye to all of his family...

 **The End...**  
 **Thank you for reading Filling Your Daddy's Shoes. I appreciate all the love I got. Thank you so much. It has come to an end and don't worry the sequel will be out Feb. 1st. Thank you so much!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this book.**

 **It is over Thank you very much for reading it!**


	32. Chapter 32: Author's Note

HI So I'm back I don't even know if you will read it, buttttt... I am rewriting this story.. It really deserved my best and it definetely got my best , but I'm two years older... I've gotten a bit (hahah a lot) better at writing... Plus I've made some changes

I plan on rewriting this story because it's gonna get my best. The best that it deserves. Shane Jay and everyone else is still in this story. Just gonna change a few things up. I'll probably keep this one up. and keep the name the same. Thank you honestly from the bottom of my heart for reading this story.. It helped me a great deal dealing with something. I'm probably just rambling on. But I hope you enjoy the new start because it's gonna be a good thing...

So I hope your day was fantastic. My def was. but I am almost finished the first chapter. So I will post that TONIGHTTTTT! Have a great night!

With a lot of love

Madison detchuckles


End file.
